


Предатель

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video), Vale - Black Veil Brides (Album), Wake Up - Black Veil Brides (Music Video)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Dystopia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: Энди… Сколько раз за то время, что Эшли провел среди ничего не подозревающих о том, кто он есть на самом деле, легионеров, он произнес это имя вслух? А сколько раз, произнеся это имя, он прибавлял слова «я люблю тебя»? И, что самое ужасное, даже не врал при этом. Чаще всего он произносил эти слова, когда чувствовал на своем лице горячее и учащенное дыхание Энди, когда смотрел ему прямо в глаза…Теперь же ему предстояло посмотреть на Энди сквозь сетку оптического прицела…





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6786986

Когда до проржавевшей металлической лесенки, ведущей к чердачному люку, оставалось лишь несколько пролетов широких и пыльных бетонных ступеней, Эшли остановился, всем весом своего тела облокачиваясь на узорчатые чугунные перила. Он чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, в горле пересохло так, что сейчас он не смог бы произнести ни слова, а свисавшая с его плеча большая спортивная сумка, в которой лежала частично разобранная снайперская винтовка, казалась стокилограммовой гирей. 

Перегнувшись, Эшли посмотрел на убегавшие далеко вниз повороты лестницы. Да, путь уже был проделан не маленький. Эта старая монументальная высотка, на чердак которой ему нужно было сейчас попасть, была возведена задолго до того, как F.E.A.R из сражающейся за власть партии фанатиков превратились в бессменное правительство, контролирующее всех и вся — потолки в этом здании были очень высокие, а спирали почти никем уже не используемых лестниц казались бесконечными. Конечно, можно было бы подняться на лифте выше и уйти на лестницу с одного из верхних офисных этажей, хотя риск привлечь к себе ненужное внимание гораздо меньше на нижних этажах, занятых торговыми павильонами и кишащих людьми. Но разве в этом дело? Эшли и сейчас, как и всегда, был в такой идеальной физической форме, что в нормальном состоянии мог бы целый день бегать по этим ступенькам вверх и вниз — и даже не вспотеть. А за те годы, что он активно брал заказы как наемный убийца — или фрилансер, как он иронично сам предпочитал себя называть, — он привык к весу любого используемого им оружия настолько, что не замечал его так же, как обычные люди не замечают веса связки ключей у себя в кармане.

Сейчас же его сердце бешено колотилось, ноги, не давая двигаться, сводила судорога, а все предметы перед глазами вспыхивали белым свечением, как при фотоэффекте «высокий ключ». Проклятье, да все признаки незаметно подкравшегося к нему приступа паники налицо.

Какого черта! Его и близко никогда так не трясло. Даже в тот раз, когда его подставил один из заказчиков, в результате чего агенты F.E.A.R. впервые повязали его с поличным, а перспектива окончить свою жизнь на электрическом стуле перестала быть отдаленной. Не велика важность!

Но заказ, выполнение которого он должен был завершить в ближайшие минуты, был совершенно из ряда вон. Даже цена, которую Эшли смог в итоге выторговать, по-прежнему не укладывалась у него в голове. Пять миллионов! Это при том, что ни за одно, даже несравненно технически более сложное дело, с клиентов еще никогда не удавалось стрясти больше сотни тысяч.

Заказчиком, раскошелившимся на такую сумму, был давно знакомый Эшли мистер Джонс, один из главных боссов F.E.A.R., член ближайшего окружения президента Харрис. Кстати, именно мистер Джонс, используя свое влияние, помог Эшли выпутаться из той передряги с подставой. Мистер Джонс захотел по дешевке воспользоваться профессиональными услугами Эшли в личных целях. А после стал его постоянным клиентом, при помощи Эшли радикально решая свои проблемы то с собственным теневым бизнесом, то со своими политическими конкурентами в борьбе за власть внутри самих F.E.A.R.

Теперь же на пути мистера Джонса к верховной и ничем и никем не ограниченной власти, цель, к которой этот невысокого роста пожилой и тощий человечек маниакально стремился — и Эшли хорошо знал это, — оказалось сообщество не согласных с существующим положением вещей молодых мятежников, современных инсургентов, ведущих свою партизанскую борьбу, скрываясь в неоново-бетонных мусорных джунглях этого гигантского, возникшего из срастания нескольких мегаполисов мегагорода, столицы империи F.E.A.R., — сообщество бунтарей, именующих себя Черным Легионом. А особенно не давал покоя мистеру Джонсу главный предводитель Легиона, известный непосвященным под именем Пророка.

Да, никакого другого имени мистер Джонс не знал. Зато Эшли прекрасно знал, что юного лидера повстанцев зовут Энди. Энди… Сколько раз за всё то время, что Эшли провел среди ничего не подозревающих о том, кто он есть на самом деле, легионеров, он произнес это имя вслух? В его мыслях-то имя Энди звучало не переставая. А сколько раз, произнеся это имя, он прибавлял слова «я люблю тебя»? И, что самое ужасное, даже не врал при этом. Чаще всего он произносил эти слова, когда чувствовал на своем лице горячее и учащенное дыхание Энди, когда смотрел ему прямо в глаза…

Теперь же ему предстояло посмотреть на Энди сквозь сетку оптического прицела…

Так, хватит! Планируя свои операции и рассчитывая время, Эшли всегда старался предусмотреть пару запасных минут для каждого из этапов. На случай возникновения непросчитываемых заранее случайностей. Вроде той, как если бы кто-нибудь, на свою беду, решил сейчас зачем-то выйти на лестницу и увидел здесь Эшли. Но ни на какие приступы, да и просто волнения и колебания, времени уже не было.

Еще минут десять назад, когда Эшли сидел на скамейке на небольшой круглой площади с расходящимися в стороны несколькими лучами аллей с высокими старыми деревьями, он, проверив поступление на указанный им счет оставшихся после выплаты аванса четырех миллионов, отправил мистеру Джонсу точную ориентировку на Энди, а заодно и точные координаты главного штаба Легиона. После этого он бросил недавно украденный многофункциональный наладонник в стоящую рядом урну и поспешил в одну из аллей по направлению к намеченной им высотке. С окружающим миром его больше не связывало ни одно устройство, по сигналу которого его самого могли бы отследить — чип системы контроля, вживляемый под кожу на запястье всем жителям так называемого Объединенного Глобального Альянса, управляемого F.E.A.R., Эшли выдрал у себя еще тогда, когда ему было лет пятнадцать. Да, за оставшееся на эту часть операции время его не успеют найти. Но ведь и он сам теперь уже не может ни с кем связаться, ничего переиграть. Мистер Джонс уже здесь, высматривает Энди. И мистер Джонс уже направил к легионерам группу захвата, с приказом не оставлять в живых никого. Если Эшли и не запустил сегодняшний процесс, именно он сделал его необратимым. Отменить уже ничего нельзя, остается только доигрывать намеченную партию. Усилием воли он принудил свое тело подчиниться себе и двинулся дальше вверх по лестнице.

Своим появлением на чердаке Эшли вызвал небольшой переполох среди местных обитателей — голубей. Когда он пробирался через сохранившиеся здесь трубы старой и уже неиспользуемой системы отопления к зарешеченным окнам на противоположной стороне, огибая грязно-красные кирпичные кладки вентиляционных шахт, возмущение пернатых вторжением на их территорию стало расти, а их взволнованное воркование переходить в раздраженное курлыканье.

На чердаке стоял сильный запах сырости, пыли и голубиного помета. Здесь царил сумрак, несмотря на то, что окна тут были широкие, а время дня еще не перевалило за полдень. Впрочем, не удивительно: день выдался на редкость пасмурным, сырым, промозглым, Эшли не мог вспомнить, когда, даже в этом гнилом городишке, утро было настолько мерзким.

Устроившись со своей спортивной сумкой возле одного из окон, Эшли взглянул на красовавшиеся у него на запястье старинные часы — механические, со стрелками, — своеобразный талисман во всех его операциях и единственная вещь, которая осталась у него на память о родителях. Из графика он не выбился. Это хорошо. Потом он посмотрел на обступивших его широким полукругом голубей, раздраженно переминающихся на своих кораллового цвета лапках. Ему показалось, что наклоняя свои головы то в одну, то в другую сторону и глядя на него своими оранжевыми глазками-бусинками, голуби осуждают его. Осуждают не только за то, что он посмел потревожить их, но и за то, что он сейчас собирался сделать.

— Пошли к черту! — ругнулся Эшли в их сторону, не сдержав эмоций.

Он расстегнул сумку. Сверху она была завалена смятой спортивной одеждой. Так, небольшая и не особо необходимая мера предосторожности: на одном из этажей высотки располагался спортивный клуб, предлагающий новомодные и совершенно бестолковые программы богатеньким великовозрастным детишкам партийных деятелей, у которых слишком много лишнего времени и слишком мало мозгов, чтобы использовать это время для чего-либо, имеющего хоть какой-то реальный смысл.

Эшли извлек из сумки части винтовки, занявшись приведением ее в боевую готовность. Он почувствовал, что по груди скатилось несколько капель холодного пота, внутри все опять дрожало. Но пальцы действовали уверенно и проворно. Он знал, что всё делает правильно и не допускает ошибок. В любом случае, эти последние приготовления не займут много времени. В своей работе Эшли всегда использовал только самое необходимое, игнорируя технические новинки, регулярно поставляемые военно-промышленным комплексом и наводняющие черные рынки с благословения самих, жадных до денег, функционеров F.E.A.R. Эшли всегда считал эти ультрасовременные штуки уделом дилетантов, хорошо зная, что каждая не обязательная техническая примочка — это дополнительная вероятность того, что в решающий момент что-то откажет, выйдет из строя. Сам он предпочитал классическую механику и классическую оптику, в остальном полагаясь на собственные органы чувств и собственные нервы.

Мда… А нервишки-то у него сегодня пошаливали. А мысли носились в голове со скоростью света. Привычными, почти рефлекторными, движениями прикручивая глушитель, Эшли думал о том, как он вообще умудрился во все это ввязаться…

— Давно же о тебе ничего не было слышно. Но я рад, что ты вернулся в город именно сейчас, — такими словами, не вставая из-за столика ничем не примечательной дешевой кафешки, мистер Джонс поприветствовал Эшли несколько месяцев назад, перед тем разыскав его по своим каналам и срочно потребовав личной встречи. — F.E.A.R. устали терпеть происки проклятых мятежников из Черного Легиона. Мы твердо намерены разделаться с ними раз и навсегда. И у тебя есть шанс сделать великое дело — помочь нам избавить Объединенный Альянс от этой скверны инакомыслия.

Мысленно Эшли усмехнулся: видимо, привычка нести со всевозможных трибун насквозь лицемерную высокопарную хрень была в мистере Джонсе настолько сильна, что даже в разговоре с киллером, которому были хорошо известны его грязные делишки, мистер Джонс непроизвольно прибегал к разглагольствованиям о благе государства и народа. Но, не заметив презрительной иронии в глазах собеседника, мистер Джонс продолжил говорить в том же духе:

— Для полной и окончательной победы порядка, конечно же, необходимо отрубить главную голову этой гидры бунтарства, а именно, уничтожить так называемого Пророка.

Но затем мистер Джонс перешел к обсуждению технических деталей операции, и разговор наконец-то принял трезвый деловой характер. Проблема была в том, что никто не знал, что собой представляет этот Пророк и как он выглядит. К нему еще ни разу не получалось подобраться, так как легионеры всегда быстро вычисляли всех агентов F.E.A.R., которых к ним пытались внедрить. Но тут — какая удача! — удалось перехватить и раскодировать переписку главного штаба Легиона с человеком, который до того принадлежал к одной из повстанческих групп, действующих на территории провинций Южного Континента. Этот человек, возрастом лет тридцати, считался первоклассным спецом по организации и проведению операций в условиях городской среды. И он собирался присоединиться к Черному Легиону. Легионеры, которые пока что знают этого человека только по нику «Девиант», заинтересованы в его навыках и ждут его прибытия. Но «доблестные» агенты F.E.A.R. уже смогли не только «перехватить» этого Девианта, но и «нейтрализовать» всех людей из его прежнего окружения.

— Так что, если сейчас кто-то займет его место и хорошо сыграет свою роль, то чертовы легионеры никак не обнаружат подмены. Но действовать нужно быстро, чтобы само промедление не вызвало подозрений у этих умников.

Эшли сразу понял, что ему предлагает мистер Джонс. Роль Девианта была словно специально создана для него. Эшли даже ощутил в груди легкий укол задетого тщеславия: каким бы профи своего дела этот — несомненно, уже покойный — провинциальный повстанец ни был, никто на всей необъятной территории Альянса не мог бы потягаться с Эшли знанием и умением использовать в своих целях все особенности инфраструктуры этих гигантских человеческих муравейников. И хотя Эшли сам был плоть от плоти этого кошмарного агломерата, был рожден здесь, сыграть роль уроженца Южного Континента он тоже мог легко. Ведь именно там, до своего возвращения в столицу, он и провел почти год: в качестве «приглашенного специалиста» принимал участие во вспыхнувших разборках местных наркобаронов за передел рынков. О, он отлично провел там время! Принимал заказы сразу ото всех многочисленных враждующих сторон и сразу же спускал свои гонорары в лучших местных подпольных кабаках, борделях, а главное, игорных домах. Он упивался царившим там духом немыслимой в столице разнузданной свободы. У правительства просто руки не доходили заниматься строгим контролем столь отдаленного региона, пока дело касалось только нарушений «непреложных законов высокой государственной морали». Видимо, в этом и заключалась причина провала Девианта: привыкнув к этой полусвободе, он утратил бдительность, забыв, что когда дело касается политики, нужно тщательно контролировать каждый свой шаг. В общем, сам, идиот, виноват, что сейчас, пробегая глазами предложенные мистером Джонсом файлы, Эшли готовился взять себе его имя и его биографию.

— Хм… даже не знаю, стоит ли мне на это подписываться. Работенка какая-то уж слишком грязная. Да и времени займет слишком много. И ведь никакого дополнительного заработка на параллельных заказах, пока я буду под прикрытием… — так Эшли поднял вопрос об оплате.

В искусстве торговаться Эшли тоже не было равных, а мистеру Джонсу горело, так что его легко можно было развести на кругленькую сумму. Но Эшли сам был в шоке, что еще тогда смог заставить мистера Джонса пообещать ему целый миллион и немедленно раскошелиться на аванс в размере полумиллиона. Поднять ценник до пяти миллионов Эшли удалось гораздо позднее.

Надо сказать, что еще во время той первой встречи очень многое Эшли не понравилось в задании и насторожило его. И дело было даже не в том, что ценой возможности внедриться к легионерам была жизнь десятка, а может, и более, людей. Эшли тут был ни при чем, всё уже произошло еще до того, как он хоть что-то узнал об этом деле. Но почему вдруг мистер Джонс, да еще от имени F.E.A.R., поручает такое дело именно ему? Это была работа для службы внутренней разведки, а никак не для уголовника-одиночки. И с каких это пор мистер Джонс начал печься о государственных делах, а не своих личных интересах? Да и с чего вдруг F.E.A.R. так уж приспичило расправиться с Черным Легионом? Эшли никогда особо не интересовался политикой, но из того, что ему было известно, следовало, что Черный Легион был еще слишком малочисленным и слабым, чтобы представлять незыблемости правительства реальную угрозу. Зато служил для F.E.A.R. прекрасным козлом отпущения: каких только новых ограничений и новых мер усиления контроля не вводилось правительством под предлогом необходимости борьбы с этой «угрозой свободомыслия».

А еще Эшли уже тогда очень не нравилась его предполагаемая жертва. Да, не зная их, Эшли придерживался о легионерах не самого высокого мнения. Революционеришки-интеллектуалы, падающие в обморок от одного только вида крови. Восторженные идиоты, опьяненные возвышенными идеями и мечтающие посвятить свою жизнь спасению мира и счастью всего человечества, не сделав при этом несчастным ни одно живое существо. Пфф… Самому Эшли были совершенно чужды подобные закидоны. Он слишком хорошо знал всю безграничность человеческой подлости, чтобы испытывать желание помогать кому-либо, кроме себя самого. А уж на то, что происходит с миром, ему и подавно было наплевать до тех пор, пока это не касалось лично его и пока он мог жить так, как ему хочется. И все-таки помочь F.E.A.R. расправиться с этими наивными идеалистами, убить кто-то из них — это было совсем не то же самое, что грохнуть одного криминального авторитета по заказу другого криминального авторитета, устроить типа естественную смерть одной партийной крысе по заказу другой партийной крысы. Раньше его жертвы и заказчики ничем не различались между собой — они все были теми еще мразями, с руками по локоть в чужой крови. Распределение ролей «клиент-цель» зависело только от того, кто первый подсуетится или предложит более высокую цену. Но теперь его цель и в самом деле могла быть «невинной жертвой». И уже тогда Эшли ощутил какое-то неприятное поскребывание у себя в груди, которое можно было бы принять за угрызения совести, если бы эта совесть, у него, конечно, была.

Но больше всего Эшли не понравилось одно условие, которое поставил мистер Джонс. Оно заключалось в том, что Эшли сначала должен только выйти на предводителя легионеров, втереться в доверие к Пророку, сблизиться с ним, передавать мистеру Джонсу всю полученную в Легионе информацию, но не приводить заказ в исполнение, пока мистер Джонс не даст ему такого распоряжения. Черт знает что! Даже кратковременное сближение с жертвой таило в себе угрозу возникновения личной симпатии к человеку. Именно поэтому Эшли никогда не брал заказы на женщин. А сколько времени ему предстоит провести в Легионе бок о бок с еще неизвестным ему Пророком? Да и зачем всё это нужно, мистер Джонс темнит.

— Может, еще прикажете мне поработать нянькой и самому оберегать жизнь этого Пророка?

— Вот именно! Будешь оберегать его жизнь, пока я не назову тебе точное время, когда мне понадобится его труп, и не укажу тебе точное место, куда этот труп нужно будет доставить. А если до тех пор хотя бы волосок упадет с его головы, то я сам лично усажу тебя на тот электрический стул, от которого когда-то тебя спас. И не тешь себя иллюзиями, что отсутствие чипа позволит тебе скрыться от меня. Всех, кто на меня работает, я держу на поводке.

При этих словах Эшли метнул на мистера Джонса резкий взгляд, ощущая в груди вскипевшую ненависть. Ему захотелось прямо сейчас доказать, что мистер Джонс ошибается, но Эшли удалось тогда заставить себя промолчать.

Да, всё это дело было слишком грязным, подозрительным и опасным. И трезвый, рациональный ум говорил Эшли, что нужно отказываться от этого заказа немедленно, пока еще была такая возможность, даже несмотря на огромные деньги. Но в тот период своей жизни Эшли отчаянно скучал. Все его последние заказы были однотипными и стали для него слишком просты, его работа превратилась в рутину. Многочисленные наслаждения также все были однотипными и приелись до тошноты. Эшли хотелось испытать в жизни чего-то новенького, хотелось вновь почувствовать адреналин в крови, сыграть по-крупному в опасную игру, игру с по-настоящему высокими ставками. Он сознательно пошел на этот риск.

Что ж, его желания полностью исполнились: за прошедшие со времени той встречи с мистером Джонсом месяцы жизнь Эшли перевернулась с ног на голову, сейчас, когда он сидел у чердачного окна с винтовкой в руках, адреналин в крови оглушающе барабанил у него в висках, и, возможно, очень скоро Эшли проиграет самую высокую ставку в своей жизни.

Оружие было приведено в боевую готовность, и Эшли занял позицию у окна. Сквозь оптический прицел он стал просматривать аллею далеко внизу.

Из-за мерзкой погоды людей на асфальтовых дорожках было немного — это хорошо. Но всё-таки там прохаживались со своими колясками молодые мамашки, кто-то выгуливал на поводках своих бестолковых шавок, а кто-то просто перемещался по этой аллее из своего пункта А в пункт Б. Это тоже было хорошо: для того, чтобы план полностью удался, потребуется небольшая толпа и небольшая паника в этой толпе. На панику можно было рассчитывать, ведь это был один из немногих в этом гигантском городе спокойных фешенебельных районов, в котором обитали семейки членов F.E.A.R третьего-четвертого разряда — к домам, принадлежащим высшему руководству, нельзя было бы подобраться так просто.

А так, этот город был похож на какое-то чудовищно-нелепое и безнадежно-старое лоскутное одеяло: редкие и небольшие лоскутки дорогой ткани чистеньких и благополучных районов хаотично перемежались грубыми и грязными тряпками застроенных дешевыми многоэтажками рабочих кварталов, источающих на весь город смрад промзон, а где-то в этом одеяле зияли настоящие дыры заброшенных гигантских пустырей.

Но Эшли даже любил этот город какой-то извращенной любовью: куда бы его ни забрасывала жизнь, его всегда тянуло обратно в этот человеческий муравейник, в серых лабиринтах которого существовало сразу несколько параллельных миров. Здесь был мир высшего руководства F.E.A.R., где вершились самые мерзкие делишки, крутились самые большие деньги и шла самая ожесточенная грызьня. Мир рядовых членов F.E.A.R., самый спокойный, наполненный тупоумными самодовольными обывателями, до смерти боящихся каких-либо перемен. Преступный мир, большой и разветвленный, состоящий из множества ярусов: от главных мафиозных боссов, водящих дружбу с высшими чинами правительства Альянса, до уличных воришек-наркоманов и потасканных проституток. Но самым огромным был мир рядовых граждан Альянса, влачивших нищенское существование, занятых изнуряющим трудом, запуганных и оболваненных пропагандой, используемых F.E.A.R. в качестве расходного материала для достижения любых своих целей, более всех прочих подвергающихся контролю и воздействию через систему вживленных чипов.

Эшли считал, что сам он не принадлежит ни к одному из этих миров, а благодаря этому может свободно и легко перемещаться между ними, хорошо знает их все, видит их представителей насквозь.

Ах да, был еще один мир, который Эшли узнал совсем недавно. Еще совсем небольшой мир. Мир аутсайдеров, добровольных изгоев этой бесчеловечной общественной системы, находящих себе приют и скрывающихся в холодных зданиях этих же бескрайних кварталов, оторванных от большого мира Объединенного Альянса, объявленных в нем преступниками и уже заочно приговоренными к смерти государственными изменниками, но старающихся освободить этот равнодушный или враждебный к ним большой мир из когтей F.E.A.R. Мир аутсайдеров-бунтарей принял Эшли как своего, и там Эшли, несмотря на то, что он сознавал себя чуждым и враждебным этому миру элементом, смог впервые со времени раннего детства ощутить себя как дома, почувствовать искреннюю симпатию к себе со стороны окружающих его там людей, испытать чувства, которые можно было назвать дружбой и даже любовью. И в самое сердце этого мира, где впервые за всю свою сознательную жизнь Эшли был счастлив, он указал F.E.A.R. точный путь несколько минут назад…

К черту! Эшли продолжал сидеть у чердачного окна неподвижно, лишь слегка перенаправляя прицел, просматривая аллею внизу. Голуби, кажется, примирились с его присутствием и перестали обращать на него внимание, их воркование вновь стало тихим и размеренным. Эшли скосил взгляд на стрелки часов, время неумолимо приближалось. Эшли посмотрел в начало аллеи и вздрогнул, увидев там стройную фигурку Энди. Волна перехватывающего дыхания озноба пробежала по всему телу. Он всё-таки был здесь, еще слишком далеко, но он двигался вперед размеренным шагом, неумолимо приближаясь к той точке, в которую из занятого Эшли укрытия будет удобнее всего произвести выстрел.

Эшли вспомнил, какое удивление он испытал, когда впервые увидел Энди.

Конечно, взяв себе личность Девианта, Эшли далеко не сразу оказался в главном штабе Черного Легиона и познакомился с Пророком. В течение какого-то времени его проверяли, но он прекрасно справился со своей первой задачей — втереться в доверие к легионерам, и его «подлинность» ни у кого не вызвала сомнений. Да и сам штаб был не какой-то конкретной точкой на карте — это были несколько десятков людей, наиболее близких Пророку, полностью посвятивших себя борьбе с F.E.A.R., то есть исключивших себя из жизни общества посредством избавления от чипа системы контроля. На самом деле легионеров было гораздо больше. Их отдельные группы были рассредоточены по разным концам бескрайней столицы. А подавляющее число сторонников Легиона продолжало жить с чипами внутри Системы, периодически оказывая поддержку легионерам той информацией, к которой они имели доступ. Да, когда Эшли оказался среди этих бунтарей, борьба Черного Легиона против F.E.A.R. еще носила преимущественно информационный характер — проникновение в закрытые правительственные базы данных, распространение скрываемой или фальсифицируемой F.E.A.R. информации и прочее — и только еще начинала принимать более радикальные формы.

Впрочем, штаб Легиона имел конкретную дислокацию, но она постоянно менялась в целях безопасности. Сейчас это было сквотированное легионерами здание старой фабрики, находящееся на границе бедного рабочего квартала и заброшенной промзоны. Местные жители, добропорядочные и нищие, запуганные как правительственной полицией, так и свободно промышлявшими в бедных кварталах преступниками, принимали штаб Легиона за очередной нарко-притон и обходили его стороной, предпочитая ни во что не вмешиваться, чтобы, как всегда, не оказаться крайними в делах полиции и криминального мира. Благодаря этому, Легионеры всегда могли чувствовать себя в таких кварталах в относительной безопасности на какое-то время, пока их активность не делалась слишком заметной.

Почему-то до личной встречи с Энди Эшли ожидал обнаружить, что за именем Пророка скрывается кто-то вроде мистера Джонса. Он ожидал увидеть такое же престарелое крысоподобное существо, только в более дешевом костюме. Эшли не верил в существование искренности и бескорыстия, а также был убежден, что любого лидерства можно добиться только либо с помощью грубой силы и запугивания, либо с помощью хитрости и лицемерия, и на все это нужны годы и годы подковерной борьбы.

Поэтому увидеть в Пророке совсем молодого парня, моложе самого Эшли лет на пять-семь, высокого, стройного, безумно красивого с его огромными, по-мальчишески веселыми, голубыми глазами и густыми неряшливыми черными волосами — это было для Эшли настоящим шоком. А еще удивительнее было то, что все легионеры, даже те, кто был старше и опытнее, безоговорочно принимали Энди в качестве своего лидера и были всецело преданы ему. Ведь Энди не был ни гениальным взломщиком информационных систем, ни тренированным уличным бойцом, ни еще каким-либо первоклассным, но узким специалистом. Но он обладал прекрасным стратегическим мышлением, позволяющим ему наилучшим образом координировать действия всех многочисленных сторонников Легиона, рассеянных в этом гигантском муравейнике столицы. Он был наделен безошибочным нравственным чутьем и редкой для каких бы то ни было лидеров человечностью, которые руководили всеми его поступками и решениями и давали остальным гарантию того, что никого из своих сторонников Энди никогда не принесет в жертву абстрактным идеалам или личным интересам — люди были для него всегда на первом месте. Скорее он был готов принести в жертву самого себя, и его бесстрашие и искренняя преданность их делу заставляли всех легионеров безоговорочно верить ему.

Ну, конечно, свою роль играло и чисто человеческое обаяние Энди. Скоро Эшли заметил, что Энди даже немного стыдится своей физической красоты. Но поскольку эта красота никуда не девалась, эта неподдельная стыдливая скромность делала его еще более очаровательным. Энди был полон обаяния, он походил на ребенка и в то же время от него исходило ощущение могущества, рождавшего во всех окружавших его людях надежду, что этот ребенок и правда может изменить мир. Он был такой серьезный, важный, когда речь шла о деле, и одновременно нежный и полный жизни. Да, все, кто общался с Энди, подпадали под действие его обаяния.

И Эшли не стал исключением.

Но его очарованность Энди оказалась особого рода и вполне конкретной. Эшли не было никакого дела до идей Легиона и их борьбы, а потому в Энди он увидел не лидера и не Пророка, а просто Энди, просто молодого парня, но обладавшего такими достоинствами, которых Эшли еще не доводилось, даже по отдельности, обнаруживать в людях.

И вот тогда Эшли совершил еще более чудовищную глупость, чем когда согласился взять заказ на убийство Пророка. Он должен был немедленно свалить от легионеров ко всем чертям, как только обнаружил, какую симпатию вызывает в нем Энди, раз уж ему было нельзя прикончить Энди немедленно. А вместо этого он решил сойтись с Энди ближе, чем это нужно было для его миссии. Может быть, Эшли рассчитывал, что сблизившись с Энди, он сможет обнаружить в нем гнильцу, червоточину, что-нибудь, что покажет Эшли, что Энди вовсе не так хорош, поможет ему разочароваться в нем, убедиться, что Энди такой же, как и все виденные Эшли лживые и подлые людишки. А, может быть, Эшли был чересчур уверен, что благодаря своему цинизму и бессердечию, он застрахован от неотразимости Энди. Но он не учел, что Энди и в самом деле может оказаться тем человеком, каким казался, тем человеком, в реальность существования которых Эшли не верил.

Эшли узнал, что Энди родился в обеспеченной семье, его родители занимали весьма высокое положение в обществе, принадлежа к тем самым членам F.E.A.R. третьего-четвертого разряда, которые все преисполнены самодовольства и беспокоятся только о приобретении материальных благ и собственной безопасности, являясь таким образом надежной опорой власти F.E.A.R. В своем семействе Энди оказался паршивой овцой, так как быстро обзавелся такими страшными пороками, как знания и глубокое понимание происходящего. Энди был достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что его благополучная судьба в таком мире порочна, так как зиждется на страданиях других, и его аскетическую и романтическую юношескую натуру оскорбляла спокойная бессмысленность окружающей его жизни. Чтение запрещенной литературы и знакомство с единомышленниками, которых с течением времени появлялось всё больше и больше, способствовали его утверждению в своих убеждениях. Он не желал растратить свою жизнь так же, как это делали его родители и большинство ровесников. С пятнадцати лет он тайком от семьи принимал участие в антиправительственной деятельности. А когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он перешел черту, из-за которой не было возврата — бежал из дома к другим бунтовщикам и избавился от чипа системы контроля. Ему и в самом деле хотелось делать что-то, что поможет изменить мир в лучшую сторону. Но он и сам не ожидал, что скоро сделается предводителем этих самых мятежников.

Если бы Эшли не был так очарован Энди, то он бы его возненавидел. Возненавидел бы и за благополучие первого периода его жизни, и за то, что он добровольно отказался от этого благополучия, чтобы стать врагом номер один для F.E.A.R., стать тем, для кого нанимают самого высокооплачиваемого киллера.

Ведь собственная жизнь Эшли не была таким уж его собственным свободным выбором.

Маленьким мальчиком он жил в окруженном высокой стеной и цветущим тенистым садом огромном особняке, как в раю. Он рос счастливым ребенком, очень умненьким и послушным. Он был обожаем своими родителями и любил их со всей силой своего детского сердца, понятия не имея о том, что происходит в мире за высокой стеной и кем в том мире являются его родители.

Но однажды, когда Эшли исполнилось лет шесть, он был изгнан из этого рая, а любимые родители навсегда исчезли. Неожиданно он оказался в серых бескрайних кварталах домов-ульев, сиротой, живущим на подачки очень дальних родственников. Правда об изгнании из райского сада открылась ему почти сразу же, но осмыслить ее он смог только спустя несколько лет. Его мать и отец принадлежали к верхам F.E.A.R., но на очередном этапе никогда не прекращавшейся там внутрипартийной войны они поддержали ту фракцию, которая в итоге потерпела поражение. Это могло означать только один финал.

Ни в одном из домов, где Эшли пришлось провести остаток своего разрушенного детства, ему ни на минуту не давали забыть, что его держат там только из милости. И до того момента, когда он перешел черту, окончательно оторвав себя от мира обычных обывателей, он много раз сбегал из дома. Но ему приходилось возвращаться обратно. И не потому, что за его судьбу кто-то переживал и разыскивал его. Вовсе нет. Просто тогда он был еще слишком слаб, а голод и холод гнали его с улиц обратно к тем людям, которые смотрели на него с ненавистью и страхом, как на сына государственных изменников.

Еще во время своих первых неудавшихся побегов, каждой клеточкой ощущая свою униженность, он поклялся себе, что станет сильным настолько, чтобы уже никогда ни от кого не зависеть, никого ни о чем не просить, чтобы всегда получать то, что он захочет. В клятве никого и никогда не любить не было смысла: и без этой клятвы искренняя привязанность была единственным, чего Эшли до сих пор панически боялся, так как до сих пор не затянулась рана первой утраты любимых.

Став таким, каким ему хотелось стать, Эшли, ни во что не веря и никого не любя, пройдя через нищету, теперь видел смысл своей жизни в наслаждениях, хотя по-прежнему мог спокойно и сколь угодно долго переносить любые лишения. Он был знатоком хорошей контрабандной выпивки, предпочитал жить в роскошных отелях, предназначенных для боссов как F.E.A.R., так и преступного мира, получал удовольствие от подпольных азартных игр и частенько предавался платным чувственным утехам. Чаще с женщинами, но иногда и с парнями. Во многом потому, что однополые отношения были запрещены на всей территории Альянса. Впрочем, как и не однополые, если только они не были официально санкционированы и не имели своей целью производство новых кусков человеческого мяса, в которые можно было бы запихнуть новые чипы системы контроля. Да и вообще, Эшли прекрасно знал, что F.E.A.R. имеют всё и занимаются всем, что они запрещают другим, а Эшли хотел получить всё то, что было у F.E.A.R., которых он ненавидел. Ненавидел так же сильно, как их ненавидел Энди. Только ненависть Эшли была личной. Ведь именно из-за F.E.A.R. он потерял свой детский рай.

В общем, для Эшли было неожиданным откровением, что он оказался способен влюбиться, влюбиться мучительно и безнадежно. Он ни о чем не мог думать, кроме как об Энди. Перед ним все время стояло его очаровательное, смеющееся лицо, темные непослушные волосы, тоненькая стройная фигура…

А самым ужасным и невероятным было то, что любовь оказалась взаимной! Это-то как могло получиться? Ладно, Энди не знал, кем являлся Эшли на самом деле. Но что из того, что он видел и знал, могло пробудить в нем такие чувства? Физическая привлекательность Эшли? А Эшли тоже был привлекательным, он знал это и, в отличие от Энди, с тщеславием следил за своей внешностью, благодаря чему ему нередко удавалось обворожить своих врагов и жертв. Его ухоженное лицо с тонкими чертами не выглядело как лицо преступника, а безукоризненная стройность его тела скрывала ту физическую силу, которой он обладал и мог применить. А может быть, чувства Энди объяснялись действием того непреложного вселенского закона, согласно которому хороших девочек и мальчиков всегда неодолимо влечет к плохим парням? Конечно, Энди не знал и десятой доли того, насколько близко Эшли знаком с темной стороной жизни и ее запретными удовольствиями, но ведь на по-настоящему плохих парней хорошим мальчикам и девочкам безошибочно указывает их собственный природный инстинкт. А может, дело было в том, что в окружении преданных ему всей душой легионеров Энди на самом деле был так же безнадежно одинок на своей вершине, как был одинок Эшли в своей отверженности миром? Ведь Эшли был тут единственный, кто не смотрел на Энди, как на лидера, который должен всегда вселять уверенность в других, не показывать слабость, быть бесстрашным, знать ответы на все вопросы. Эшли просто хотел сжать Энди в объятьях. И Энди чувствовал это?

Ах, да какая, к черту, разница, в чем на самом деле была причина! Главное, что это было так: Энди влюбился в Эшли тогда же, когда Эшли влюбился в него. Вдвоем или в присутствии других легионеров они обсуждали их планы и текущие дела. И сидя рядом с Энди или глядя на него, Эшли ловил на себе его влюбленный взгляд и сознавал, что хочет Энди больше всего на свете и, одновременно, что меньше всех людей на свете он имеет право его получить. Почему? Да потому что он подонок, который должен будет скоро убить его. Как это всё могло произойти? От этого осознания хотелось выть. И Эшли чувствовал, что эта мука, эта саднящая, ноющая боль и есть любовь. Любовь, которая испепеляла ему душу.

А может всё произошло случайно? Неужели Энди, такой красивый и одаренный, будет убит каким-нибудь никчемным ничтожеством, одним из тех, которые испокон веков вписывали в историю свои имена убийством лучших людей? Нет, в этом не было смысла, только случай. А судьбу могут изменить сущие мелочи.

Эшли продолжал наблюдать за движением Энди по аллее. Если не выражение лица, то его самого уже можно было хорошо разглядеть. На Энди была короткая черная курточка, слишком легкая для этого пасмурного утра. Казалось, что Энди и в самом деле ежился от холода, но он просто прижимал к груди обеими руками несколько книг. Эшли резко отвел взгляд и перенаправил прицел, отыскивая третьего участника этой смертельной игры — мистера Джонса. Эшли увидел его сидящим на одной из скамеек. А вот и Энди уже проходит мимо него. Ага, мистер Джонс его заметил и узнал в нем Пророка по тем приметам, которые ему сообщил Эшли. Мистер Джонс выжидает, пока Энди пройдет мимо него дальше по аллее, затем неспешно поднимается со скамейки и идет следом. Мистер Джонс будет не спеша, стараясь не привлекать внимания следовать за Энди по пятам, пока снайперский выстрел не бросит его тело на асфальт. Тогда, по плану, он бросится к нему, притворяясь случайно оказавшимся поблизости врачом. Глядя на мистера Джонса, Эшли даже сейчас не удержался от презрительного смешка. Если Энди своим внешним видом и своими книгами выделялся среди других людей на этой аллее, то и мистер Джонс хреново вписывался в окружающую обстановку. Эшли заметил старания мистера Джонса одеться сегодня попроще, но всё-таки его деловой костюм был слишком дорогим даже для этого района города, а уж тем более дорогим для человека, который захочет кинуться на помощь какому-то пареньку весьма неблагонадежного вида.

Эшли знал, что где-то там на аллее сейчас находится и четвертый игрок — «страховщик». Но Эшли не стал отыскивать его взглядом. Главное действие разворачивалось между ними тремя: Эшли, Энди и мистером Джонсом. До «страховщика» ему пока не было дела. Главное, чтобы тут не оказалось пятого, шестого, седьмого… игрока. Второго, третьего снайпера или еще кого-нибудь. Самое главное, чтобы здесь не оказалось ни одного участника, о котором Эшли было не известно. Тогда не только Энди не уйдет отсюда живым, но, возможно, и сам Эшли. А впрочем… Уже поздно об этом думать.

Нужно было постараться вообще ни о чем не думать. Но не получалось. Самые неподходящие мысли так и лезли в голову. Например, воспоминания об их с Энди первой ночи.

Чтобы эта ночь случилась, потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем то, которое понадобилось Эшли, чтобы завоевать доверие легионеров. И до этой самой ночи между ним и Энди не было произнесено ни одного слова о чувствах, не было сделано ни одного прикосновения, которое нельзя было бы трактовать как случайное или дружеское. Конечно, так получилось из-за Эшли. Непрерывно терзаемый сознанием своей виновности, он, хоть и не мог отказаться от близкого и постоянного общения с Энди, не мог и позволить себе пересечь черту, отделяющую неопределенность «как бы просто дружеского» общения от однозначности и бесповоротности признания — самому себе, в первую очередь — в «далеко не просто дружеских» чувствах. Да разве он имел право на эти чувства? Или на чувства Энди? А Энди тоже — из-за неопытности или неуверенности — не решался проявить инициативу. Поэтому их взаимные и очевидные обоим чувства долгое время выражались только взглядами, от которых они уже никак не могли удержаться.

Возможно, эти чувства были заметны не только им двоим. По крайней мере, все в штабе видели это тесное общение своего лидера и какого-то новичка. За такое внимание со стороны Пророка Эшли, на первых порах, даже заслужил по отношению к себе легкий негатив со стороны ближайших соратников и друзей Энди: Джинкса, Криса и Джейка. Эшли даже подумал, не начали ли они его в чем-то подозревать. Ох уж эта паранойя нечистой совести! Это была обычная дружеская ревность. Которая постепенно проходила по мере того, как они признавали Эшли за своего, да и Эшли пускал в ход собственное обаяние. Он умел, когда ему было надо, располагать к себе людей.

А вот Энди он долгое время старался удерживать на расстоянии. Но это их не спасло. В какой-то момент, возможно, устав от этой неопределенности, Энди всё-таки набрался храбрости и сделал шаг навстречу. И это был настолько решительный шаг, что Эшли даже растерялся от неожиданности.

В общем, однажды, когда их никто не мог слышать, Энди спросил, не хочет ли Эшли выбраться с ним из штаба куда-нибудь в город, чтобы провести время только вдвоем. Голос Энди слегка дрожал и он начал краснеть уже на первой фразе. Но он собрался с силами и добавил, что они могли бы снять на ночь номер в каком-нибудь отеле. Чтоб у Эшли уж точно не осталось сомнений, какое именно времяпрепровождения Энди ему предлагает. Энди тут же опустил взгляд в пол и замер, ожидая реакции Эшли. А Эшли, растерявшись, словно какой-нибудь подросток, ответил быстро: «Конечно, давай…».

Зачем он на это согласился? Потому что был не в силах отказаться от того, чего так страстно желал? Или потому, что боялся, что если откажется или просто сделает вид, что не понял, то разобьет этим Энди сердце? Боже, он ведь должен был сделать кое-что гораздо хуже. А Энди настолько наивен и доверчив, что не боится остаться один на один с человеком, которого знает так мало и так недолго, он не может себе представить, что одна личность может предать другую самым гнусным образом. А ведь если бы Эшли не должен был ждать особого распоряжения мистера Джонса, то Энди просто не мог бы предоставить Эшли лучшей возможности убить себя.

Но вечером того дня они вдвоем оказались в дешевом отеле-притоне, которых было полно в бедных или полузаброшенных кварталах с высоким уровнем преступности. А таких кварталов тоже было полно. Это была одна из особенностей империи F.E.A.R.: провозглашаемые с трибун высокие нормы морали, тотальные официальные запреты — и разгул и почти полная безнаказанность представителей криминального мира всех мастей. F.E.A.R. не обращали особого внимания на преступность не только потому, что имели свою внушительную долю в этом бизнесе, но и потому, что видели в преступности пользу для устойчивости своей власти. Если бы у самых недовольных среди загнанного в рабство и нищету населения не было отдушины в преступности, то куда бы они тогда подались? Обратились к политической деятельности? Ну уж нет! Сами F.E.A.R. были недосягаемы для преступного мира. Они не полагались на собственные правительственные учреждения и собственную полицию, но окружали себя личными службами охраны и могли спокойно спать за электрофицированными стенами. А остальное население… Пусть уж лучше шакалы поедают беззащитных, чем получить настоящий политический переворот. Того и гляди, люди станут массово поддерживать Черный Легион.

И где еще Энди и Эшли могли найти себе приют, как не в дешевом отеле, в котором местные копы развлекаются с малолетними проститутками или где люди приобретают себе забвение, от простой, но всё равно запрещенной, выпивки, до выносящей мозг тяжелой наркоты. Именно благодаря тому, что в таких местах все было вне закона, там никто не обращал внимания на двух парней, снимающих один номер на двоих, и именно благодаря тому, что незаконная продажа велась только за наличку, никто бы не обнаружил, что у этих парней отсутствуют чипы системы контроля.

Они поднялись в только что оплаченный на одну ночь дешевый номер, где не было почти ничего, кроме простой двуспальной кровати. Проверив выключатели на стене у двери, Эшли оставил включенными маленькие бра на противоположной стене, чей приглушенный свет помогал скрыть убогость помещения. Шторы на окнах уже были кем-то плотно задернуты, даря ощущение отрезанности от окружающего мира. Энди притворил дверь, а Эшли тут же запер ее. После этого оба замерли в нерешительности, взглядывая друг на друга. Словно они еще боялись того, что могли неправильно понять намерения другого. Но Эшли останавливали совсем другие сомнения. Снова первый шаг пришлось делать Энди. Медленно подняв руку, он осторожно коснулся ладонью щеки Эшли, слегка приблизил свое лицо и снова замер, словно спрашивая взглядом, можно ли ему. А Эшли можно? Эшли чувствовал, что, по сравнению с ним, Энди чист, как ребенок. Эшли сделал тот же жест, что и Энди, начиная осторожно поглаживать его по губам большим пальцем. Эшли чувствовал, что своим поцелуем испачкает его. Он не имел права любить его. Хуже, он не имел права быть любимым Энди. Но, возможно, именно поэтому его желание обладать, всецело обладать Энди было так сильно. Он уже не мог ему противиться. Он ведь никогда не мог отказать себе в своих желаниях. А это желание было самым сильным, самым заветным. Никакой человеческой силы воли не может хватить, чтобы удержаться сейчас, когда его воплощенное желание смотрело на него таким призывным, таким умоляющим взглядом.

Эшли нарушил непреложное табу.

Он уничтожил расстояние между ними и медленно, но решительно прикоснулся к губам Энди своими губами. Он ощутил, как Энди сладостно вздрогнул, отдаваясь этому поцелую. Своим языком Эшли начал собирать первый вкус губ Энди, желая полностью распробовать, навсегда запомнить его. Он теснее сжимал их губы и глубже проникал языком Энди в рот. И Энди с готовностью позволял ему это, начиная слегка дрожать и дышать учащеннее. Да, сегодня Энди будет принадлежать ему. Эшли знал про себя, что он уже не остановится. Энди представлялся ему каким-то светлым ангелом. И мысль о том, что сегодня ночью он измажет Энди всего своими грязными поцелуями и прикосновениями, стократно усиливала захватывающее его возбуждение. Но ему хотелось растянуть это подольше, подольше сохранять чистоту Энди. Хотя он и знал, что ничего из этого не выйдет.

Скользнув ладонью со щеки под ухом, Эшли коснулся пальцами затылка Энди, почувствовал шелковистость волос и отвел их, обнажив шею, пугающую ощущением хрупкости и тепла. Энди среагировал на это прикосновение, всем телом подаваясь ближе к Эшли. А Эшли сильнее прижал его к двери. Его хватка стала жестче, он повернул голову Энди так, чтобы на его лицо падал свет. Ему хотелось, чтобы лицо Энди было освещено, ведь он сам, подобно ангелу смерти, отбрасывал собой на него густую тень. И откуда взялась эта зловещая мысль, что когда настанет время убить Энди, то лучше всего будет стрелять в то место на затылке, которое он сейчас поглаживал подушечками пальцев? Подойти к нему сзади, прижаться к его спине, снова осторожно убрать волосы в сторону, не устоять перед белизной кожи и ее ароматом и напоследок прикоснуться к ней губами, потом незаметно достать пистолет и приставить к обнаженной шее. И прежде чем Энди ощутит прикосновение холодного металла вместо горячих губ, нажать на спусковой крючок и дать его телу оторваться от своего.

Животный ужас охватил Эшли при мысли об этой казни. В его воображении вспыхнул образ прекрасного лица Энди в нимбе брызг собственной крови. Эшли резко разорвал поцелуй и отстранился. Словно только что очнувшись от бредового сна, он впивался взглядом в Энди, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё жив, а мысли Эшли и увиденный образ, лишь его кратковременное помутнение рассудка. Энди был жив и смотрел на него преданными влюбленными глазами, губы вожделеюще приоткрыты, слышны звуки учащенного дыхания. К черту сейчас все эти мысли! Сейчас Энди еще жив. И еще было время. Было время, чтобы успеть насладиться им, его горячим телом и жарким дыханием, и чтобы подарить, сколько удастся, наслаждение ему.

В каком-то порыве голодного отчаяния Эшли резко припал к губам Энди в жестоком поцелуе, вжимая Энди спиною в дверь. Руки Эшли жадно зашарили по телу Энди, сминая пальцами его одежду. Так хотелось забраться под нее, хотелось только горячей кожи под горячими ладонями. Энди плавился под этими резкими ласками. Казалось, он только их и ждал. Как же он был отзывчив и беззащитен перед ними. Не в силах ждать, Эшли направляется к главной цели, накрывает ладонью пах Энди, упивается ощущением его возбуждения. Сквозь поцелуй и отрывистое дыхание, Энди коротко стонет, цепляется Эшли за плечи. Эшли расстегивает молнию, и проникает внутрь рукой. Он ощущает разгоряченную, напряженную плоть, жестко поглаживает член Энди подушечками пальцев. Неожиданно, захлебываясь подавляемым всхлипом, Энди вздрагивает всем телом, и Эшли чувствует горячую влагу, густо стекающую у него между пальцами. Энди разрывает поцелуй и слегка испуганно смотрит Эшли в глаза.

— О, ну что ты… все нормально, — шепчет Эшли, возвращаясь к губам Энди с легкими короткими поцелуями. Он продолжает ласкать Энди внизу, размазывая сперму между членом Энди и своей ладонью. — Я сам уже на грани. Я так долго мечтал о тебе.

Энди снова уклоняется от поцелуя, на мгновение останавливает взгляд на Эшли так, словно обдумывает какой-то вопрос — и резко соскальзывает спиной по двери вниз, опускается на пол и становится на колени. От неожиданности Эшли делает непроизвольную попытку отпрянуть назад, но Энди быстро вцепляется руками в ремень его штанов и удерживает на месте.

— Энди, что ты… Ты не обязан, — бормочет Эшли несусветную глупость. Он ведь так хочет этого.

И Энди тоже настырно не реагирует на эти слова, не поднимает глаз, торопливо возясь с ремнем и молнией. И через несколько секунд Эшли содрогается от того, что Энди, плотно обхватив губами его твёрдый член, начал двигаться, теребя языком погружаемую в рот плоть. Ах, ну какого черта ты такой идеальный! Эшли приходится упереться рукой в дверь, чтобы удержать равновесие. Второй рукой он зарывается Энди в волосы, стараясь изо всех сил не давить ему на затылок слишком откровенно. Но Эшли не может заставить себя не наблюдать за сценой внизу. До чего же Энди очарователен. Он кажется немного неловким, но он такой мило сосредоточенный. То, как он держит Эшли за бедра обеими руками, то, как он бросает на Эшли короткие взгляды снизу вверх, явно стараясь по выражению лица Эшли и его рваным вздохам определить, всё ли он делает правильно. О, еще бы! Так хотелось бы продлить это как можно дольше. Но Эшли и в самом деле на грани. Он стискивает волосы Энди у корней и пытается оторвать от себя его голову. Но Энди только сильнее обхватывает его бедра, слегка вонзая ногти в кожу, и еще плотнее сжимает губы…

Как только сознание возвращается к Эшли, он сразу поднимает Энди с коленей к себе и глубоко целует. Возможно, он не стал бы этого делать с кем-то другим. Но Энди он должен был поцеловать. Ему хотелось его поцеловать. Узнать свой собственный вкус на его губах.

Как ни странно, но желание разгорается еще сильнее. Эшли избавляет их обоих от одежды. Обнаженный, Энди льнет к нему, прижимается всем телом. Эшли обнимает его, гладит руками по спине и бедрам, начинает целовать шею и плечи. Черт! Опять это слишком острое ощущение беззащитности Энди перед нависшей над ним угрозой, ощущение близости его смерти. Эшли впивается зубами ему в плечо, заставляя вскрикнуть. Эшли нужно это, чтобы отогнать леденящие душу видения.

Он сильнее прижимает Энди к себе и тянет его вглубь комнаты, укладывает его спиной на кровать и сам склоняется над ним. Эшли покрывает частыми поцелуями его грудь, гладит руками по бокам и бедрам. Энди, кажется, с готовностью принимает все его ласки. Но Эшли смутно чувствует, что в нем произошла какая-то перемена, что Энди стал какой-то скованный, даже напуганный, лежит, почти не шевелясь. Но Эшли уже слишком захвачен желанием. Он просовывает свою ладонь Энди между ног и движется к цели. Возможно, слишком поспешно и нетерпеливо пытается ввести в него два пальца. Неожиданно Энди шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы и вздрагивает, непроизвольно сжимая мышцы и выталкивая пальцы Эшли из себя. В растерянности Эшли замирает и смотрит на Энди, встречаясь с его испуганным и одновременно виноватым взглядом. Растерянность сменяется удивлением от понимания.

— Никогда?! — Эшли в легком шоке смотрит Энди в глаза. Энди смущенно слегка качает головой, и его лицо заливается краской.

Вот, черт! Вот это уже полный финиш! Он что, не мог для первого секса с парнем выбрать себе кого-нибудь получше? Кого-нибудь, кто хотя бы не является его уже проплаченным будущим убийцей.

— Энди, послушай, я ведь… — Эшли слегка отстраняется. — Если ты не…

— Но я хочу! — вскрикивает Энди с каким-то даже отчаянием в голосе, одновременно вцепляясь пальцами в плечи Эшли, удерживая его рядом. Но он тут же пытается совладать с собой, ослабляет хватку и добавляет тихим и слегка дрожащим голосом. — То есть, если ты тоже этого хочешь…

Вместо ответа Эшли тут же падает на него всем телом, впивается в губы, глубоко запуская ему в рот свой язык, так, без слов, показывая, что он еще как хочет. Разорвав поцелуй, Эшли тихо шепчет:

— Просто доверься мне…

И это он предлагает Энди довериться ему? Но Энди послушно, хотя всё еще боязливо, кивает.

— Поверь, я знаю, как это делать. Обещаю, я не причиню тебе боли… Ну, почти…

Черт, черт! Ну почему в эту ночь всё звучит так дьявольски двусмысленно?

Но было невозможно не продолжать. Еще раз прильнув к слегка приоткрытому рту Энди, Эшли стал медленно спускаться поцелуями к его животу, начиная легонько щекотать его губами. Он чувствовал, что Энди еще напряжен, но теперь он уже не торопился. Спустившись еще ниже, Эшли скользнул кончиком языка вдоль члена Энди и услышал отрывистый всхлип. Эшли продолжал свои дразнящие ласки, пока не услышал частые нетерпеливые стоны. Тогда он вновь скользнул пальцами Энди между ног. Новое напряжение, но уже не столь сильное. Отвлекая Энди от ощущений, рождаемых движением пальцев, ласками чувствительной плоти, Эшли вскоре смог расслабить его тело. Он шире раздвигает Энди ноги и помещает свои бедра между ними. Опираясь на локоть, он склоняется над ним.

— Да? — спрашивает Эшли.

Энди утвердительно кивает, и Эшли нагибает голову к нему для поцелуя.

Но тут Энди приостанавливает его, кладя ладонь ему на плечо.

— Эшли… — говорит Энди, заглядывая ему в глаза преданно и с трепетной надеждой. — Я люблю тебя.

И всё. Эшли понимает, что он не может не повторить этих слов. И он произносит эти слова. И весь его мир рушится окончательно…

…Лежа в темноте и обнимая Энди, уткнувшегося носом ему в плечо, Эшли с ужасом думал о том, чем все это может закончиться. В какой-то момент этот страх заставляет Эшли с судорожной силой резко прижать Энди к себе.

— Эй, не бойся, я никуда не сбегу, — в полудреме бубнит Энди с тихим счастливым смехом, сам сильнее прижимаясь к Эшли.

Эшли боится именно того, что Энди никуда не сбежит.

В голову влезает мысль, что было бы хорошо, если бы можно было убить Энди прямо сейчас. Просто подождать, пока он полностью заснет. А потом свернуть ему шею. Тогда он не осознает свою смерть. Последнее, что он будет знать, это то, что он уснул в объятьях любящего его человека. И правда, любящего. Но по какой-то причине сейчас убить Энди было нельзя. Эшли предчувствовал, что сценарий еще не закончен, что его еще ждут новые сюрпризы. Так что Энди не только уснет, но и проснется в объятьях любящего его человека. И это произойдет не раз и не два в течение того времени, на которое Эшли позволит себе забыть, кем он в действительности является для Энди, и кем Энди является для него.

Странное, экстатическое, сумасшедшее время, лихорадочное и какое-то нереальное. Сколько оно длилось? Несколько недель? Немного дольше? Их тайные для остальных легионеров свидания в похожих один на другой дешевых отелях-притонах, голодная страсть и удушающая нежность Эшли, ответные объятья Энди, его красота и предельная доверчивость — все это было похоже на сон, горячечный, бредовый сон.

И после сна пробуждение. Эшли был киллером, которому было предписано убить Энди.

Эшли сидел так неподвижно у окна на чердаке, что голуби совершенно осмелели и нагло шастали вокруг него. И хотя он старался их не замечать, но все-таки они его бесили, бесили своим спокойствием и беззаботностью. Нервы Эшли сейчас вообще были взвинчены до предела. Но также до предела были обострены все его чувства. И он знал, что не промахнется. Он не должен был промахнуться.

Энди был уже так близко, что Эшли видел его лицо и мог заметить, что из-за сырой погоды волосы Энди сегодня ерошились больше, чем обычно. Эшли увидел на его лице печаль и выражение какого-то упрямства. Он был так прекрасен, как и всегда, но Эшли показалось, что сегодня Энди утратил какую-то часть доверчивости в сердце. Но ведь он сейчас был на этой аллее. Черт!

Эшли замечал также, как другие прохожие косятся на Энди и книги у него в руках. Да, внешний вид Энди не соответствовал этому району города, а книги — редкая вещь в империи F.E.A.R. — вызывали недоумение. Но Энди не обладал таким опытом перевоплощения, как Эшли, и у него бы все равно не получилось изобразить из себя добропорядочного жителя благополучного партийного района. Такая попытка только вызвала бы подозрения у снующих повсюду агентов F.E.A.R. с хорошо наметанным глазом. Безопасней было оставаться «немного странным молодым человеком», которые хоть и редко, но всё же встречаются в столице, даже в благонадежных районах. А книги были обманкой, призванной отвлечь на себя внимание, если какие-нибудь копы всё-таки решат докопаться до Энди. Настоящая «бомба» находилась у Энди в кармане куртки. Это были два информационных носителя, замаскированные под какие-то брелоки, валяющиеся в кармане вперемешку с апельсиновыми леденцами, телефоном, несколькими денежными купюрами и прочей мелочью. На одном из носителей была база данных, на протяжении долгого времени собиравшаяся легионерами и содержащая сведения о подпольном бизнесе и прочих грязных делах большинства представителей высшего руководства F.E.A.R. Второй носитель содержал мощнейшую программу-айсбрейкер, предназначенную для взлома общегосударственной системы аварийного оповещения, через которую и было запланировано осуществить распространение по всей территории Альянса сведений, раскрывающих истинное лицо руководства F.E.A.R. Поскольку система аварийного оповещения была замкнутой, проникнуть в нее можно было только из ограниченного числа общественных государственных учреждений. Приведение в исполнение этого опасного плана, конечно же, Энди взял на себя. И именно к одному из таких пунктов, откуда можно было осуществить взлом этой системы, он сейчас и направлялся. И именно эти два носителя страстно жаждал прибрать к рукам мистер Джонс, забрав их с трупа Энди. Впрочем, Эшли сказал ему, что интересующие его носители спрятаны в книгах. Эшли не хотелось слишком уж облегчать задачу мистеру Джонсу.

Эшли вспомнилась его последняя встреча с мистером Джонсом, когда и были окончательно расставлены все точки над «i».

Они встретились в небольшом ресторанчике, находившемся в полуподвальном помещении старого кирпичного здания. На улице стоял ясный солнечный день, а потому посетителей в таком месте не должно было быть много. Когда Эшли, снимая свои темные зеркальные очки в хромированной оправе, вошел в полутемный зал, мистер Джонс уже сидел за столиком. Эшли бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Несмотря на свой тщедушный вид и невысокий рост, мистер Джонс не производил обманчивого впечатления слабого человека. Нет, любой, кто имел дело с мистером Джонсом и у кого были хоть какие-то мозги, сразу понимал, что перед ним опасный и безжалостный человек, обладающий огромной силой, пусть и не физической. А еще мистер Джонс был по-настоящему умен и хитер, чертовски хитер. Однако, подобно всем людям, полагающим, что благодаря их высокому положению и огромной официальной власти, сосредоточенной в их руках, они управляют другими людьми по собственной воле и полностью подчиняют их этой воле, мистер Джонс не придавал должного значения ни случайностям и совпадениям в жизни, ни тому факту, что могут найтись люди, которые в определенных обстоятельствах окажутся безжалостнее, чем он сам. По мистеру Джонсу всегда было видно, что его переполняет чувство собственной непобедимости и интеллектуального превосходства. Мистер Джонс был уверен, что контролирует даже право на жизнь и смерть.

— Что с тобой сегодня такое? Ты какой-то слишком серьезный, — произнес мистер Джонс, сверля Эшли своими маленькими глазками, когда Эшли усаживался за столик.

Этот вопрос угодил в главную болевую точку. Эшли захотелось крикнуть: «Зачем ты послал меня к нему? О, ты не знаешь, что он оказался способен со мной сделать! Разве ты не видишь, что я уже совсем не тот, кем был прежде? Не видишь, что только теперь я становлюсь по-настоящему опасным? Только теперь я по-настоящему способен на всё, что угодно!»

Но вместо этого он сказал старательно сухим тоном:

— Мне не нравится это задание. И если была бы возможность, то я хотел бы выйти из игры.

— Почему? — легкий оттенок удивления в голосе, и мистер Джонс стал вглядываться в лицо Эшли еще внимательнее.

— Из-за вашего требования я провел слишком много времени с Пророком. Теперь мне будет сложно его убить. Он мне слишком нравится.

— Чем же? — теперь в голосе мистера Джонса послышалось подлинное любопытство.

— Он тот человек, каким я хотел бы быть сам, — ответил Эшли коротко. — Все очень просто.

— Чушь! Если бы это было так, мы с тобой не могли бы стать столь давними друзьями, — заметил мистер Джонс с надменной усмешкой.

— Я же не сказал, что я могу стать таким, как он, — недовольно хмыкнул Эшли.

— И что же в нем такого особенного? — вновь полюбопытствовал мистер Джонс.

— У него есть идеалы, в которые он искренне верит. А я уже не способен поверить во что-либо, — Эшли даже не пытался скрыть горечь в голосе.

— Во что же он верит?

— Например, в то, что человек имеет право быть свободным.

Мистер Джонс расхохотался так резко и так громко, что все немногочисленные посетители ресторанчика повернули головы к их столику. От звука этого смеха Эшли захотелось сплюнуть на пол или плюнуть этому Джонсу в лицо. Но мистер Джонс быстро овладел собой.

— Значит, он еще глупее и наивнее, чем я о нем думал, — мистер Джонс снова заговорил тихим и самоуверенным голосом. — Э, брось! Неужто тебя одурачила, да еще так быстро, эта кучка сумасбродов со своим избитым репертуаром? А, Эшли? Равенство, жизнь, свобода, счастье? О, да я, кажется, попал в точку! Достаточно поглядеть на твое насупленное лицо. Какая чушь! Свобода — это больно. Свобода — это страшно. Свобода подразумевает обязанность самостоятельно думать, выбирать, действовать и нести полную ответственность за результат своих мыслей, выбора и действий. Уже одно это невыносимо. А еще невыносимее знать, что кто-то, будучи более умным, талантливым, красивым, энергичным, может воспользоваться своей свободой более успешно и оказаться более счастливым. Легче быть запуганным и нищим рабом, ничем не выделяющимся и подчиняющимся общим правилам, при условии, что все вокруг такие же жалкие рабы, чем смирится с тем, что твой сосед может оказаться лучше, удачливее и счастливее тебя. Люди слишком завистливы, трусливы и слабы, чтобы хотеть быть свободными.

— Не все люди, — почти огрызнулся Эшли.

— Ничтожное меньшинство. Ох уж мне эти любители творить добро! Нелепые тщеславные выскочки. Наивные идеалисты и умники, с чего-то поверившие в себя и в то, что они могут изменить мир к лучшему. Черт бы их всех побрал! Такие веками старались заставить, убедить людей быть свободными. В том числе, личным примером заставлять других ни с того ни с сего становиться недовольными собственной бездумно-спокойной жизнью и чувствовать себя в чем-то виноватыми, виноватыми перед сами собой. И чего эти умники добились? Большинство всегда ненавидело таких людей. Их забивали камнями, сжигали на кострах, делали изгоями и козлами отпущения, первыми приносили в жертву, призывая нового господина с кнутом. Гораздо рациональнее и проще не освобождать людей, а сделать их рабами. Использовать свой ум и силу, чтобы подчинить себе это человеческое стадо и использовать в своих интересах, чтобы стать успешным и счастливым самому.

Эшли хотелось сказать, что мистер Джонс ему вовсе не кажется и никогда не казался счастливым. Наоборот, находясь у самой вершины власти, мистер Джонс каждую секунду своего существования переживает агонию страха эту власть потерять, он не имеет ни одного близкого человека и не испытывает ни одной приятной эмоции, он видит вокруг себя лишь своих смертельных врагов — и не ошибается на этот счет. Его окружают одни смертельные враги. Но вслух Эшли сказал:

— Не такое уж это меньшинство ничтожное, учитывая, сколько людей поддерживают Черный Легион.

— За годы правления F.E.A.R. они просто успели забыть, как это страшно — быть свободными. А еще забыли, как сильно им нужно бояться F.E.A.R. Но ничего, мы им напомним. Скоро. Смертью их любимого Пророка. Если его не убьешь ты — убьет кто-нибудь другой. Но я крайне удивлен, что у тебя возникли проблемы с выполнением такого легкого и выгодного задания.

— Он никому не сделал ничего плохого. Он не заслужил быть убитым, — Эшли старался говорить спокойно, но сами слова не давали ему этого сделать.

— О, нет, ты прав, он не заслужил быть убитым — ему просто чертовски повезло! Повезло, что сейчас он мне нужен мертвым больше, чем живым! А как ты думаешь, что с ним будет, если он окажется живым у нас в руках? Уж ты-то можешь себе это представить. Ты ведь не понаслышке знаешь, как наши люди из специальных служб в тюрьмах умеют добывать признания.

Эшли непроизвольно и заметно вздрогнул. Однажды его два месяца допрашивала Служба внутренней безопасности, и он имел возможность оценить их мастерство в получении информации. Но Эшли закалял себя в течение многих лет и теперь практически не поддавался давлению, так как его тело обладало способностью терять чувствительность при физическом насилии. Да и он был простым уголовником и не обладал никакой особо ценной для правительства информацией, службе безопасности было просто лень возиться с ним дольше. Но Энди… Злейший враг F.E.A.R., лично владеющий всей информацией о Легионе и о людях, связанных с ним. Информацией, которую Энди будет защищать до конца. И представить Энди в руках этих палачей, представить, как они будут измываться над телом, которое Эшли осыпал самыми нежными поцелуями… Чертово воображение подбросило несколько таких картинок, от которых стало темнеть в глазах, а к горлу подбираться тошнота…

— О, да, вот чего он заслуживает за все те неприятности, которые он нам доставил, — проговорил мистер Джонс со злорадной насмешкой, словно читая по лицу мысли Эшли.

В этот момент Эшли и в самом деле подумал, что если единственной альтернативой будет оказаться лапах F.E.A.R., то пуля киллера станет для Энди несравненно более милосердной и желанной участью…

Эшли почувствовал, что начинает терять контроль над собой. Было необходимо срочно взять себя в руки, пока он не открыл Джонсу слишком много своих подлинных чувств.

— Ну, как? — хмыкнул мистер Джонс. — Этот аргумент поможет успокоить твою внезапно обнаружившуюся совесть?

— Думаю, что моя совесть скорее прислушается к аргументам, выраженным в денежном эквиваленте, — произнес Эшли, глядя в сторону.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — мистер Джонс напрягся.

— Всё просто: с момента нашей последней встречи расценки повысились, и теперь смерть Пророка стоит пять миллионов. Ну и, конечно же, предоплата в размере пятидесяти процентов от этой суммы, — Эшли посмотрел мистеру Джонсу прямо в глаза.

— Пять миллионов… Ты просишь у меня пять миллионов? — прошипел, задыхаясь от охватившей его ярости, мистер Джонс, сминая скрюченными пальцами скатерть на столе. — Да я… я… Ты что, щенок, забыл, что я могу уничтожить тебя в любой момент, уничтожить прямо сейчас. Или ты думаешь, что здесь поблизости нет моих людей? Это из-за общения с этими отщепенцами у тебя мозги отказали?

— Спокойно, мистер Джонс, — теперь Эшли говорил насмешливо. — Конечно, вы можете уничтожить меня, уничтожить прямо сейчас. В этом я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь. Но вопрос в том, сможете ли вы прямо сейчас найти другого наемного убийцу, который успеет подобраться к Пророку так же близко, как я, когда до крупнейшей информационной атаки, готовящейся Легионом, осталось каких-то недели две?

Мистер Джонс тут же сел прямо, лицо его вытянулось.

— Как две недели?! — выкрикнул он. Эшли насмешливо приподнял брови, и мистер Джонс понял, что проговорился. — О чем ты? Я не понимаю.

— Ой, бросьте, — Эшли отмахнулся. — Всё вы понимаете. Это я сначала много не понимал. Например, зачем нужно было тянуть с убийством Пророка. Но потом я сопоставил некоторые факты и подумал…

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много думаешь? — раздраженно перебил его Джонс.

— Благодаря этому я до сих пор жив. Ладно, сейчас не об этом. Давайте начистоту. Президент Харрис, как ни прискорбно, не вечная. И судя по тому, что она уже сейчас похожа на сушеную селедку, ей недолго осталось. Грядет большая грызьня. Кто же сможет занять ее место? Может быть тот, в чьих руках окажутся сведения, способные заткнуть рот одним, подкупить других, отправить на электрический стул третьих. Да, у всего руководства F.E.A.R. рыльце в пушку, но одно дело иметь об этом общие представления, и совсем другое — прямые доказательства. Но собирать эти доказательства самому дело слишком опасное. Такая активность будет быстро обнаружена коллегами, и любопытный сам будет уничтожен задолго до того, как сможет эти сведения куда-то применить. Но как было бы хорошо заполучить эти сведения сразу в большом объеме, да так, чтобы никто из товарищей по партии об этом до поры до времени не знал. А тут Служба внутренней разведки стала доносить о частых взломах различных систем, принадлежащих руководству F.E.A.R. со стороны Черного Легиона, но при этом похищенная информация пока еще нигде не светилась. И вы, мистер Джонс, с вашим-то умом, поняли, что легионеры готовят очень большой компромат. И вы, конечно же, поняли, что столь ценная информация в ее полном объеме должна находиться в руках не кого-нибудь, а предводителя Легиона. Вот где было решение всех ваших проблем! Поэтому Пророка и не нужно было убивать до тех пор, пока вы не убедитесь, что вся требуемая вам информация будет у него на руках. Его смерть для вас вообще дело второстепенное, и вы даже не собираетесь ее афишировать. И борьба правительства с Легионом тут ни при чем. Это ваша личная игра, мистер Джонс.

Пока Эшли говорил, он видел, как лицо мистера Джонса искажается судорогой злобы.

— Ну, не смотрите вы на меня так сердито, мистер Джонс. Вы же не могли всерьез думать, что сможете использовать меня втемную в таком тонком, почти ювелирном деле. Рано или поздно вам бы пришлось открыть свои карты.

— Где сейчас хранится эта база? — рыкнул Джонс.

— Ну, уж точно не в штабе. Пророк не такой дурак, чтобы держать что-то столь ценное там, где могут завестись крысы, вроде меня, и разбалтывать местонахождение всяким новичкам, опять же, вроде меня.

— Что ты там говорил об информационной атаке? Что они планируют? — Джонс почти выплюнул эти слова.

— Они собираются взломать систему экстренного оповещения.

— Что?! Взломать лед системы оповещения?! Бред! Это невозможно. Скажи еще, что они собираются взломать систему Лайтмайнд!

— Насчет Лайтмайнд ничего не знаю, — небрежно бросил Эшли, — а ледоруб для системы оповещения уже пишется, и будет готов как раз через пару недель.

— Что? Кто его пишет?

— Без понятия.

Мистер Джонс злобно зыркнул на Эшли.

— Серьезно, без понятия, — Эшли равнодушно пожал плечами. — Это личный контакт Пророка. Он его никому не открывает. Я знаю только, что это кто-то, кто живет с чипом вне Легиона.

— Мне нужна эта программа.

— Ну, разумеется… Так что теперь насчет денег? Вы же знаете, я никогда не прошу за свою работу больше, чем она того стоит.

Мистер Джонс помолчал пару секунд.

— Ладно, так и быть, получишь ты свои пять миллионов…

«Серебрянников», — добавляет про себя Эшли.

— Только никаких пятидесяти, — продолжает Джонс. — Хватит с тебя и двадцати процентов предоплаты. Пять миллионов, конечно, сумма хорошая, но ведь и с двумя с половинной миллионами можно свалить, ничего не делая.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Эшли. — Признаюсь, мелькала у меня такая мысль. Но я бы не стал так портить свою репутацию.

— И мне нужно сейчас же знать текущее расположение штаба Легиона. И я хочу получать от тебя всю новую информацию по мере ее поступления.

— А вот черта с два!

— Что?!

— Мистер Джонс, вы сами сказали, что я много думаю. И сейчас я думаю, что человека, который знает столько, сколько знаю я, вы ни за что не оставите в живых.

— Эшли, мальчик мой, да как ты мог… — мистер Джонс запнулся, сам услышав, как фальшиво прозвучал его голос.

Эшли только рассмеялся.

— Ну, что вы, мистер Джонс. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это просто бизнес, и ничего личного. Только вот меня такой расклад не очень устраивает. Поэтому с сегодняшнего дня мы с вами больше не увидимся. О дне операции я вам сообщу накануне. Район назову за час. Точное место и ориентировку на Пророка, минут за двадцать, и только после того, как вы переведете мне оставшуюся часть суммы. Сам я буду работать удаленно, и моего местонахождения вы знать не будете. Поэтому выслеживание у вас займет какое-то время. Я делаю выстрел, вы забираете то, что вам нужно. И даже не пытайтесь меня разыскать в ходе операции, даже не пытайтесь привлечь к делу кого-то еще. Организовать всё чисто за такое время вы всё равно не сможете, а если я замечу хоть какое-то подозрительное шевеление, то тут же сваливаю — и сами будете ловить своего Пророка.

Мистер Джонс помолчал несколько мгновений, обдумывая слова Эшли.

— Ладно, договорились, — произнес Джонс, и Эшли стал подниматься из-за стола, но Джонс жестом остановил его. — Только с ориентировкой на Пророка ты мне пришлешь и точные координаты штаба Легиона. — Джонс презрительно усмехнулся, заметив, как при этих его словах изменилось лицо Эшли. — Что? У тебя там появились друзья? О, не переживай. Их всех просто быстро перестреляют — и все дела. Они мне тоже, как и Пророк, живыми не нужны. Мне важно только, чтобы не осталось никаких следов существования этой базы данных.

Глядя на мистера Джонса, Эшли представлял, как сейчас разрывает его горло собственными руками, представлял, как кровь Джонса хлещет сквозь его пальцы. Эшли даже не попытался отогнать эту мысль. Такие мысли не могли его ужаснуть. Как бы это ни было парадоксально, но в его душе сейчас кипело столько страстей, что ненавидеть он мог хладнокровно и спокойно. Он ненавидел мистера Джонса. Если бы мысли могли убивать, он убил бы его прямо на этом месте. Но, к сожалению, одних мыслей было мало.

Мистер Джонс ждал ответа, и Эшли молча кивнул. Мистер Джонс с самодовольной и презрительной улыбкой протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, но Эшли демонстративно сунул руки в карманы своей куртки и молча вышел из ресторанчика на улицу. На душе у него было как никогда погано и тревожно.

И это чувство не покидало его до сих пор. Несмотря на всё, через что Эшли пришлось пройти в жизни, эти две недели, прошедшие после разговора с мистером Джонсом до настоящей минуты, были самыми мучительными, самыми гнетущими, самыми непереносимыми. Эшли даже начал с нетерпением ждать, когда эта решающая минута уже наступит. Чтобы всё наконец закончилось.

Эшли еще раз внимательно присмотрелся к лицу Энди. Казалось, что Энди идет, словно во сне, не замечая ничего вокруг. О чем он сейчас думает? Может быть, о нем, об Эшли? Скорее всего. Страшно ли ему сейчас? А если да, то чего именно он боится?

Сейчас Энди напомнил Эшли маленького котенка, промокшего под дождем. Такого замерзшего, такого беззащитного, всеми покинутого. Сердце защемило так, что до внутреннего крика, до прокушенной губы захотелось бросить тут все, сейчас же бежать вниз, к нему, схватить в объятья, прижать к себе, закрыть собой, забрать с этой аллеи… Поздно.

В этот момент Эшли неожиданно даже испытал яростную злость к Энди. Зачем он здесь? Ведь даже вчера, отчаянно целуя Энди, Эшли умолял его отказаться от этой операции, доказывал, как это опасно, уговаривал перепоручить взлом системы кому-то другому, в очередной раз предлагал бросить всё и бежать с ним, вдвоем… Вчера еще мог быть шанс, еще можно было надеяться на успех… Это Энди во всем виноват. Зачем он пошел на этот риск? А теперь уже поздно.

Так, хватит. Осталась каких-то пара шагов до оптимальной точки. И никого лишнего на линии огня. Медлить уже нельзя. Иначе нужная траектория будет упущена. И что тогда? Стрелять в голову? Эшли ощутил отвращение при этой мысли. Да и выбитые мозги не входили в его планы.

Теперь Эшли должен совершить свой последний бесповоротный шаг, вытянуть свою решающую карту в этой партии, совершить свое последнее жертвоприношение.

Он останавливает дыхание, полностью замирает, становясь единым монолитом со своей винтовкой. Движется только указательный палец, быстро, но плавно, жмущий на триггер…

Всё. Выстрел произведен. И рука не дрогнула.

Конечно, мозгами Эшли всегда понимал, что движение пули до цели занимает ничтожную долю мгновения, и что сам он никак не может видеть это движение. Но в момент выстрела он всегда испытывал ощущение, что либо время для него замедляется, либо его восприятие обостряется до невозможных для человека пределов. Вот и сейчас ему показалось, что он видел, как выпущенная пуля устремилась вниз и легко вошла в тело под нужным углом, попадая прямо в сердце. Туда он и целился.

Человек вздрагивает и замирает. Эшли видит его расширившиеся от удивления глаза. Его рука еще дергается вверх, словно он хочет прижать ее к своей груди — и тут же падает как подкошенный на землю.

Эшли знает, что всё, что он слышит на самом деле — это размеренное воркование голубей и шуршание их хвостов и крыльев о пыльный бетонный пол. Но он уверен, что сейчас до него доносятся первые, женские, испуганные вскрики. И что он слышит фразу «Пропустите, я врач», выкрикнутую быстро отделившимся от толпы мужчиной в слегка потертой синей джинсовой куртке.

Да, крови еще не видно. При таком ранении ее вообще будет немного. А сейчас людям внизу должно казаться, что упавшему человеку просто внезапно стало плохо. Мужчина в джинсовке тянется одной рукой к запястью упавшего, делая вид, что хочет проверить пульс, хотя ему не хуже Эшли известно, что никакого пульса там уже нет, а другой рукой, незаметно для собравшихся внизу, устремляется в первый карман из тех, которые ему нужно быстро проверить. «Черт, не та рука», — мелькает мысль у Эшли. А впрочем, почти нет никакой опасности, что в разгорающейся сейчас внизу сумятице кто-то заметит, что на запястье человека, назвавшегося врачом и проверяющего пульс, не светится чип. Просто Эшли сам заставляет себя медлить, наблюдая за этой сценой.

Эшли произносит шепотом вслух: «Раз… два… три…». Он делает это, чтобы удостовериться, что он выждал уже достаточное количество времени, что его измененное в эту минуту восприятие его не подвело — чтобы узнать их с Энди участь уже сразу и наверняка. Только после этого он слегка перенаправляет прицел.

Он видит Энди остановившимся на аллее вместе с другими людьми и оглядывающимся назад через плечо. Энди по-прежнему прижимает к себе свои книги. Громкий возглас облегчения срывается у Эшли с губ. И в этот момент он чувствует, что до этого он не только не дышал, но и его собственно сердце с момента выстрела замерло и не билось, а сейчас снова пошло, радостно подскочив и стукнув в грудную клетку. Нет никакого пятого игрока, нет никакого второго снайпера. Иначе Энди бы уже тоже лежал на асфальте, убитый в следующую секунду после того, как Эшли застрелил мистера Джонса.

«Ну же, оглянись ты нормально», — думает Эшли. А впрочем, такой небрежный взгляд через плечо на упавшего и лежащего без движения человека вполне естественен для этого мира, где люди спокойно наблюдают за гораздо более чудовищными вещами. Нет, Энди отлично играет свою роль. Ведь сейчас ему нельзя слишком выделяться из серой массы и привлекать к себе внимание.

Но тут Энди слегка поднимает голову вверх. Конечно же, Эшли опять понимает, что с того места, где Энди сейчас находится, он не может различить даже то чердачное окно, возле которого сидит Эшли. Но сквозь прицел Энди смотрит прямо на Эшли, и его огромные небесного цвета глаза сияют счастьем заново обретенной в эту минуту всепоглощающей любви. Эшли чувствует, что его сердце готово вновь остановиться, а к глазам подступают слезы такого же безграничного счастья.

Но затем губы Энди тронула легкая лукавая ухмылка. Такая, какой далеко не самый примерный школьник мог бы украдкой обменяться со своим столь же шкодливым приятелем, вместе с которым они только что устроили своим учителям особо знатную пакость и… остались непойманными. «Вот ведь сексуальный засранец», — промелькнуло в голове у Эшли. Он не удержался и, хотя Энди никак не мог его видеть, улыбнулся и даже подмигнул ему в ответ. Энди же следом слегка кивнул головой, словно говоря: «До скорого», — отвернулся и вновь пошел вдоль аллеи, лишь немного более быстрым, чем прежде, шагом.

Эшли наконец-то оторвал взгляд от прицела и с новым вздохом облегчения, резко выпрямляясь, отклонился назад, чем малость вспугнул до того мирно копошившихся вокруг него голубей. Он искоса посмотрел на них, приподнимая одну бровь, словно спрашивал у птиц: «Ну, а вы мне что скажете? Я молодец?».

Эшли больше не нужно было следить за аллеей. Он и так знал всё, что теперь там будет происходить. У Джинкса, играющего роль случайно оказавшегося поблизости врача, в запасе оставалось еще несколько секунд, прежде чем кровь из раны просочится сквозь одежду, и собравшейся вокруг толпе станет понятно, что престарелого мужика в приличном костюме свалил с ног вовсе не инфаркт или инсульт. Тогда Джинксу нужно будет обратно смешаться с толпой, так как рядом с телом быстро окажется кто-то из шныряющих повсюду агентов F.E.A.R. Совсем мелкие сошки, но и они, благодаря чипу, быстро установят личность трупа на асфальте. У Энди в запасе оставалось минут пять. Пара минут на то, чтобы, не привлекая к себе внимания, уйти с аллеи, и еще пара, чтобы побыстрее покинуть этот район, который вскоре будет полностью оцеплен. Те же пять минут оставались и у Эшли. Вполне достаточно. У повстанцев, которые находились в главном штабе, было еще минут десять до прибытия группы захвата. Возможно, что мистер Джонс направил туда подчиняющихся лично ему вооруженных до зубов головорезов, замаскированных в униформу Riot Police, и весть о гибели их начальника вызовет определенную сумятицу, что подарит легионерам еще несколько запасных минут. А впрочем, даже если никакой задержки не произойдет, то кто бы ни прибыл на место уже бывшего главного штаба Легиона, обнаружит там лишь пустые помещения и профессионально уничтоженные сервера, информацию с которых будет уже невозможно восстановить. Крис и Джейк должны были об этом позаботиться.

Что же касается Эшли, то вчера Энди требовал, чтобы его миссия на этом была закончена и чтобы из своего «снайперского гнезда» он сразу же отправился в их условленное место встречи и ждал Энди там. Энди даже подчеркнул, что это не личная просьба, а его приказ, как предводителя Легиона. Но Эшли предпочел думать, что, отдавая свой «приказ», Энди руководствовался не рациональными соображениями, а своими личными чувствами, а значит Эшли может позволить себе его не выполнять. К тому же Эшли еще не хотелось вставать из-за этого гигантского игрального стола, в который сейчас превратилась вся империя F.E.A.R., когда ему так фартило и когда остальные, в том числе и сам Энди, еще продолжали вести игру. Он тоже доиграет свою сегодняшнюю партию до конца.

Эшли бросил свою винтовку, прислонив ее дулом к подоконнику. Затем он резко поднялся, подхватывая на плечо сумку со смятой спортивной одеждой, под которой внизу был спрятан аккуратно сложенный дорогущий деловой костюм, и, легко обогнув оказавшуюся у него на пути парочку щекочущихся клювами голубей, покинул чердак.

***

Был уже поздний вечер. В тесном дешевом номере отеля-притона — том самом, где Эшли и Энди провели свою первую ночь — шторы на окнах были плотно задернуты, дверь заперта, а сам номер погружен в полумрак. Горела только небольшая ночная лампа у изголовья двуспальной кровати, деликатно освещая своим тусклым светом саму кровать с двумя почти неподвижными фигурами на ней и лениво выхватывая из сумрака другие предметы, включая брошенную у двери спортивную сумку, которая заметно потяжелела даже по сравнению с тем, когда в ней находилась снайперская винтовка. Слабый желтый свет лампы, несмотря на убогость и потрепанность всей обстановки номера, дарил ощущение уюта, тепла, безопасности и полной отрезанности от мира за шторами и дверью. Это спокойствие были не способны нарушить даже доносившиеся, как и всегда, откуда-то снизу пьяные крики и смех зависавших с местными проститутками полицейских, которые проигнорировали объявленную по всей столице Объединенного Альянса общую тревогу в связи с «подлым убийством одного из лучших людей правительства, дерзким взломом общегосударственной системы аварийного оповещения, распространением посредством этой системы абсолютно лживых сведений, порочащих честь доблестного руководства F.E.A.R., резко возросшим числом вспышек недовольства населения, поверившего бесстыжей клевете, угрозой массовых беспорядков…» и бла-бла-бла. Конечно, пьянствующим в этом притоне копам и голову не могло прийти, что два «опаснейших преступника и злейших врага Альянса» сейчас находятся тут же, одним этажом выше.

Еще накануне Эшли и Энди договорились, что если они оба переживут этот день, то придут в этот отель, в этот номер. Эта ночь только вдвоем, вдали ото всех и от всего, им обоим была необходима, как воздух.

В штаб Легиона — его новое место расположения — они вернутся завтра. И завтра вечером там будет своя вечеринка, с самым лучшим и дорогим алкоголем, который только можно найти на черном рынке. И на все вопросы «как?» и «откуда?» привыкших к идейно-аскетической жизни легионеров Эшли, с шутливым высокомерием, будет отвечать только «уметь надо» и «места надо знать». Энди будет говорить, что, подумав, он считает, что легионеры могут позволить себе такую вечеринку, такой небольшой отдых и перерыв, ведь они только что одержали свою самую значительную победу в их борьбе с F.E.A.R., да еще и без единой потери со своей стороны. А на самом деле он просто не сможет отказать и пойдет на поводу у своего любимого, который завтра с самого утра присядет Энди на уши и будет ныть, что он и так все эти месяцы в Легионе жил как монах, и никакого просвета в жизни у него и в будущем не предвидится. Говоря это, Эшли будет насмешливо и многозначительно поглядывать на Энди, тем самым показывая, что на самом деле он прекрасно помнит, что его жизнь в Легионе не была такой уж монашеской и лишенной всех чувственных удовольствий. А за эти взгляды будет получать от Энди тычки локтем в ребра… Да, всё это будет завтра.

А сегодня им обоим совершенно не хотелось думать ни о каком будущем. А особенно о том, что их сегодняшняя победа была вовсе не концом борьбы, а только самым началом. Они разозлили F.E.A.R., продемонстрировали им, что тоже сильны — и теперь F.E.A.R. объявят им полномасштабную войну, войну до полного уничтожения одной из сторон. И нет никаких оснований — кроме безумно-дерзкой надежды — считать, что Черный Легион сможет выиграть эту войну или что Энди и Эшли смогут оба дожить до ее конца. Они были счастливы своим настоящим.

Но все происходило как-то странно. Эшли был уверен, что когда они с Энди встретятся сегодня после всего, что происходило утром, то набросятся друг на друга с неистовой страстью, будут душить друг друга объятьями и поцелуями, яростно срывая одежду, предаваясь самому безумному сексу. Ведь они не были близки с того самого дня, когда Эшли открыл Энди, кто он есть на самом деле. Несмотря на их никуда не исчезнувшую любовь, между ними возник барьер. Правда была слишком тяжелой, ситуация слишком опасной, нависшая над их жизнями угроза слишком близкой. И хотя они не произносили этого вслух, но оба чувствовали, что довериться друг другу как прежде, без оглядки, они смогут только пройдя сегодняшнее испытание. Они прошли это испытание. И при встрече были радостные и страстные объятья, и даже слезы счастья в глазах. Вот только безумного секса пока еще не было.

Сейчас они просто лежали рядом на кровати, как были, в одежде. И хотя оба ясно чувствовали, что барьер между ними бесследно исчез, они не прижимались друг к другу. И почему так? Но они держались за руку, переплетя пальцы. И, не отрываясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза. Может быть, именно это единение взглядов было сейчас ценнее и значительнее, чем даже слияние тел. А может, им требовалось еще какое-то время, чтобы в полной мере осознать всё случившиеся и принять свои чувства, переполнявшие обоих.

И они просто лежали, тихо переговариваясь, вспоминая отдельные моменты их истории, их страшной сказки, в неожиданном хеппи-энде которой они сейчас находились.

Вспомнили и момент, когда открылась правда. Это произошло во время их очередного совместного побега на одну ночь из штаба Легиона, только в другом отеле, сразу после жаркого секса. Эшли, еще тяжело дыша, прижимал к себе разгоряченное тело Энди. Энди, пряча свое лицо у него на плече, прошептал, как обычно: «Я люблю тебя». А Эшли, вместо привычного «я тебя тоже люблю», вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя произнес: «Я киллер, подосланный F.E.A.R., чтобы убить тебя».

Вспомнив этот момент сейчас, они оба угорали несколько минут, не в силах остановиться. Но тогда им обоим было не до смеха. Эшли смутно помнил те первые мгновения охватившего обоих смятения. Он сам в чем-то отчаянно клялся, пытаясь поймать руки Энди, а Энди вырывался и кричал что-то о том, что Эшли предал его и его чувства. Конечно, было бы глупо ожидать, что в такой ситуации Энди сразу сможет сообразить, что если Эшли в тот момент кого и предал, так это мистера Джонса, который раньше всегда честно выполнял свою часть условий их с Эшли сделок. Этого понимания Эшли от Энди и не ждал. Но Энди мог бы подумать о том, что своими громкими обвинениями он весь отель может поставить в известность не только об их запрещенных законом отношениях, в которых в эту ночь произошла размолвка — это было бы еще не так страшно, все, кто их здесь видел, и так понимали, что парни снимают один номер на двоих не для того, чтобы в картишки перекинуться, — но поставить всех в известность и о том, кем они оба на самом деле являются. Или Энди мог хотя бы испугаться того, что рядом с ним находится наемный убийца, и благодаря этому страху вести себя тише. Но Энди, казалось, в ту минуту не волновало ничего, кроме их с Эшли чувств и отношений, и выяснения этих отношений — и Энди не собирался униматься.

Пришлось Эшли двинуть ему в челюсть. Слегка. Воспользовавшись замешательством от удара, он заломил руки Энди за спину и прижал его лицом к кровати, придавливая его собственным телом.

— Да люблю я тебя! Слышишь?! Люблю! Не собираюсь я тебя убивать! Давно не собираюсь! Я на всё готов ради тебя! Готов навсегда остаться с тобой! Готов навсегда исчезнуть из твоей жизни! Хочешь? Скажи, чтобы я убирался! Меня через секунду здесь не будет! Если ты этого хочешь, если ты не хочешь меня больше видеть. Ты обо мне больше никогда не услышишь. Ну же, скажи, чтобы я убирался! Скажи!

Энди не сказал. Энди затих.

Потом они сидели на кровати до самого рассвета, как и были, без одежды. Тихо разговаривая. Вернее, это Эшли исповедовался Энди. Они сидели, поджав под себя ноги, и очень близко. Обоим было холодно и хотелось согреться в объятьях другого. Но они уже не касались друг друга. Именно тогда они ощутили этот возникший между ними барьер, который потом терзал их и который оба мучительно стремились преодолеть всё это время, но смогли сделать это только сегодня. А тогда, хотя они сидели лицом к лицу, их головы были опущены, и они почти не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Эшли, слегка отвернув голову, смотрел куда-то в сторону, лишь иногда поглядывая на Энди, когда хотел проверить, как Энди воспринял какой-нибудь факт из его настоящей прошлой жизни. Энди тоже лишь иногда бросал на Эшли удивленные взгляды, когда, например, узнавал, какую цену за его голову оказался готов заплатить кто-то из высшего руководства F.E.A.R. Было видно, что в ту ночь Энди было по-настоящему страшно. Он словно заново осознавал, в какую опасную игру и с какими опасными противниками он играет, осознавал, что его жизнь всегда висела и продолжает висеть на волоске. А еще ему нужно было осознать, что человек, которого он полюбил всем сердцем и которому он всецело доверился, был наемником и его убийцей, но при этом клялся ему в своей любви и умолял поверить в искренность его чувств.

— Ты столько времени и в столь многом лгал мне, — произнес Энди с горечью, но тихим и спокойным голосом, отчего эта горечь звучала особенно явственно.

— Да, лгал, — ответил Эшли почти тем же тоном.

И продолжал лгать, даже тогда. Он не мог рассказать Энди всю правду о своей жизни, считая, что всей правды любовь Энди не сможет пережить. Фанатичная и отчаянная любовь была его уделом. И он лгал, когда кричал, что готов навсегда исчезнуть из жизни Энди. На самом деле он ни на секунду не допускал такой мысли. Конечно, Энди волен был принять или отвергнуть его сердце. Но Энди была необходима его помощь, его защита, его знания и навыки, только Эшли мог спасти его от подбирающихся к нему лап F.E.A.R. И ради него Эшли был готов пойти на любой обман, хитрость и муку, был готов даже погибнуть. Он принадлежал Энди телом и душой, в Энди сосредоточился весь смысл его жизни. Вернее, этот смысл появился только благодаря Энди.

— Да, лгал, — повторил Эшли. — И, как ни странно, вместе с тем и не лгал. Я начинаю верить, что всё это было правдой. Попытайся понять, Энди. Ты ведь сам знаешь всех этих людей, от которых ты когда-то бежал. Они настолько привыкли лицемерить, находить благовидный предлог для своих мерзких делишек, что становятся искренне убеждены, что все низости и подлости, которые они совершали ради собственной выгоды, были их «святым долгом» во имя общего блага и совершались ими из чистого альтруизма. Но постарайся представить, что существуют люди противоположного склада, люди вроде меня, изверившиеся в себе и жизни, циничные, склонные видеть в своих поступках и своих мыслях только дурное, и самих себя считающие законченными мерзавцами. Я полюбил тебя почти сразу, как только узнал. И понял, что полюбил тебя, я тоже сразу. Но на то, чтобы понять, что, полюбив тебя, я сам стал другим человеком — вот чтобы это понять, мне потребовалось гораздо больше времени. А поверить в это было еще тяжелее. И страшнее. Но сейчас, рассказывая тебе о себе, я чувствую, что это уже не мое прошлое, не того человека, кто я есть сейчас. И я знаю, что если бы это было не так, то ты никогда не полюбил бы меня. Я больше не хочу той жизни. Я хочу быть тем человеком, которого ты любишь и будешь любить.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Энди, пристально взглядывая на Эшли.

— Я со всем этим завязываю в любом случае, — резко ответил Эшли. — К сожалению, — продолжил он, начиная нервно покусывать ноготь большого пальца правой руки, — F.E.A.R., то есть мистер Джонс уже подобрался к тебе слишком близко. И если я сейчас просто выйду из игры, то это тебя не спасет, только несколько отсрочит твою участь. Да и до меня он быстро доберется. Не сомневаюсь, что он нарыл на меня достаточно информации. Но… — в голосе Эшли послышалась дрожь надежды, он умоляюще посмотрел на Энди, — мы еще можем сбежать из этого города. Просто бросить всё это к черту и сбежать. С моим криминальным прошлым и твоим опытом подпольной деятельности мы сможем бесследно затеряться, навсегда исчезнуть… для всех.

Энди резко опустил глаза и поджал губы. Довольно долго он сидел молча, еще сильнее ежась от холода, глядя вниз и нервно теребя в пальцах одну из простыней. Он обдумывал слова Эшли, и Эшли чувствовал, что Энди борется с собой, желая согласиться на его предложение. Затаив дыхание, Эшли смотрел на него. Как же ему хотелось вырвать Энди из лап этого города, забрать себе, увезти далеко-далеко, на край света…

Вдруг губы Энди сложились в плутоватую ухмылку, он искоса взглянул на Эшли, и в его глазах Эшли увидел еще незнакомый, демонический огонек.

— А что, если ты пока повременишь со своим уходом из профессии киллера и не будешь отказываться от заказа на мое убийство, ну, официально не будешь отказываться? — Энди приподнял одну бровь, показывая, что он ждет, чтобы Эшли понял его намек.

Эшли прекрасно понял направление его мыслей. И понял, что его мечтам о совместном побеге пришел конец. Но почему-то не испытал того отчаяния, которое, как он ожидал, должно было бы разбить ему сердце. Наоборот, он почувствовал, что уже улыбается Энди в ответ. А еще Эшли внезапно ясно осознал, что Энди не был таким уж ангелочком, каким он привык его считать, а мог, несмотря на свою безумно привлекательную внешность, оказаться таким же опасным, как и сам Эшли. И он почувствовал, что в момент этого осознания полюбил Энди еще сильнее, если только полюбить еще сильнее вообще было возможно.

В тот раз они еще на одни сутки задержались с возвращением в штаб — им нужно было подробно обсудить свой план и свои действия. И лишь тогда они в полной мере осознали, насколько опасную игру затеяли. Партия была слишком сложной. Фатальной могла оказаться любая ошибка, малейший просчет во времени или… любая утечка информации. Но они уже не могли отступиться. Это бы означало признаться в своих сомнениях в другом. В чем Эшли точно не сомневался, так это в решительности Энди. Энди слишком бесстрашен, Эшли, возможно, чересчур хитер. Они не могли никому довериться. Зато друг другу они должны были открыться до конца. Энди полностью посвятил Эшли в готовящуюся операцию по взлому системы аварийного оповещения. И тогда Эшли понял, что именно в собранной легионерами базе данных и заключалась причина, по которой мистера Джонса не устраивало простое убийство Пророка, а также убедился, что F.E.A.R. к этому заказу на убийство Энди не имели никакого прямого отношения — это была такая же борьба за личные интересы, как и все предыдущие заказы его постоянного клиента. Джинкса привлекли к операции только накануне сегодняшнего дня, да и то, посвятили не полностью. Энди лишь честно предупредил его о грозящей ему опасности, так как Энди был категорически против использования людей втёмную. Но Джинкс ничего не знал об участии и роли Эшли. Его задачей было определить того, кто будет преследовать Энди и, когда этот человек будет убит, успеть забрать у него все информационные носители, которые удастся обнаружить. Или… Если убит будет Энди, постараться опередить преследующего его человека и спасти от лап F.E.A.R. базу данных и программу-айсбрекер. Крис и Джейк знали еще меньше. Энди только сказал им вчера, чтобы они ожидали от него сообщения, а получив его, немедленно и в точности выполнили все содержащиеся в сообщении инструкции.

Это завтра в ходе вечеринки, после очередного бокала, Эшли, уже не пытаясь скрывать распирающего его самодовольства, будет с показной небрежностью громко разглагольствовать о том, что обвести вокруг пальца одного из главных функционеров F.E.A.R. было проще простого, ему даже и напрягаться особо не пришлось. Подумаешь, примитивный классический двойной блеф. Не то что за покерным столом в одном из злачных закрытых клубов Восточного Острова. Вот где были по-настоящему сильные противники, в ходе игры с которыми приходилось задействовать на полную катушку и свою проницательность, и свои актерские таланты… А Энди будет, не отрываясь, смотреть на Эшли укоризненным, но веселым, и даже восхищенным, взглядом, изо всех сил стараясь удержать на месте свои губы, самопроизвольно расплывающиеся в той улыбке, которая безошибочно выдает по уши влюбленного человека, глядящего на объект своей любви. И у Энди это будет очень хреново получаться… Да, это будет завтра.

Сейчас же, когда Эшли сжимал руку Энди, его всё еще трясло при одной мысли, что жизнь Энди сегодня зависела от того, насколько хорошо Эшли удалось убедить мистера Джонса во время последнего разговора, что столь открыто обнаруживаемой симпатией к Пророку он лишь повышает свой ценник, что демонстрацией столь опасной осведомленности об истинных планах мистера Джонса и последующим выдвижением новых условий выполнения заказа он лишь страхует свою собственную жизнь и, опять же, свои деньги, а вовсе не старается защитить Энди от угрозы быть убитым возможным вторым наемником, а других повстанцев от угрозы быть внезапно атакованными личными цепными псами мистера Джонса. Мистер Джонс не должен был ни на секунду усомниться в том, что перед ним сидит такая же беспринципная мразь, как и он сам, только еще более примитивная, думающая лишь о деньгах и собственной шкуре, когда сам мистер Джонс думал еще и о власти, неограниченной власти, которую он мечтал прибрать к своим рукам. И мистер Джонс не усомнился. Мистер Джонс не побоялся полностью положиться на хорошо известного ему преступника — он был уверен, что купил его с потрохами. Он гораздо больше боялся своих товарищей по партии, других членов F.E.A.R. А потому параноидально боялся утечки информации о затеянной им большой игре. А поэтому к решающему этапу этой игры он не привлек никого, кроме Эшли. Мистер Джонс пошел ва-банк. И мистер Джонс проиграл. Теперь мистера Джонса ждут роскошные торжественные государственные похороны. Если только, конечно, эти похороны не будут сорваны из-за уже начавшихся волнений населения.

И всё-таки ставка Эшли в этой игре была еще крупнее — жизнь Энди. И сам бы он никогда такую ставку не сделал. Ее за него сделал сам Энди, а Эшли до последнего старался уговорить его забрать свою жизнь с игрального стола. Старался уговорить словами, старался уговорить поцелуями, а вечером накануне даже почти слезами.

Энди сейчас тоже еще испытывал внутреннюю дрожь, вспоминая те бесконечно долгие минуты, в течение которых он медленно шел вдоль аллеи, пока за его спиной не раздались первые крики. Странно, но его почти не волновало то, что попятам за ним идет один из самых страшных функционеров F.E.A.R., настоящий безжалостный палач и падальщик, который, как коршун, ожидает и его скорой смерти. Да и наличие второго киллера Энди казалось маловероятным, насколько он знал методы и приемы своих врагов. Он думал о том, что сейчас он находится у Эшли на линии огня, и Эшли смотрит на него сквозь сетку оптического прицела. А ведь Эшли сам рассказывал ему историю своей жизни. Для любого человека в трезвом уме услышанного было бы достаточно, чтобы уже никогда и ни в чем не доверять Эшли. А ведь Энди прекрасно понимал, что Эшли рассказал ему далеко не всё. Да и эти баснословные, просто немыслимые деньги, которые Эшли должны заплатить за его смерть… Но Энди старался не думать, он хотел верить. Верить взглядам, прикосновениям, поцелуям Эшли. И верил.

Он подстраховал только других повстанцев, когда они договорились с Эшли, что он сам отправит сообщение с требованием незамедлительной и полной эвакуации главного штаба, а также более подробные инструкции для Криса и Джейка, прямо перед тем, как выйдет на эту аллею. Для жизни самого Энди никакой страховки не было.

Впрочем, он ведь сам имел возможность предать Эшли в любой момент. В штабе повстанцев, где Эшли был полностью в его власти, или даже сегодня днем, ведь ему было известно точное местонахождение Эшли. Для Энди не составило бы труда отправить кого-нибудь из своих сторонников к Эшли, с целью убить его. Ведь Эшли был засланным агентом F.E.A.R. И Энди понимал, что Эшли тоже знает о существовании у него такой возможности.

Да, каждый из них двоих полностью отдал себя в руки другого. И это испытание, которое они устроили своей любви, для обоих было важнее той смертельной карточной партии, которая игралась сегодня между F.E.A.R. и Легионом. И испытание это казалось невыполнимым. Они не должны были его выдержать. Все обстоятельства вынуждали их сыграть в игру «кто первый предаст другого». Ведь замешкавшийся должен был бы расстаться со своей жизнью. Да, шансов не было. Почти не было.

Но каким-то образом для каждого доказать искренность своей любви другому оказалось важнее, чем сохранить собственную жизнь, пусть даже доказать свою искренность пришлось бы собственной смертью. А еще им ужасно хотелось убедиться в любви к себе другого. А в случае обмана… Ну, тогда вроде как и собственная жизнь утрачивала значительную долю своей ценности.

И они оба прошли это испытание. И оба выжили. Вдвоем у них нашлись силы заставить судьбу свернуть в сторону. И сейчас они смотрели прямо друг другу в глаза, упиваясь ощущением этой полностью поглотившей их любви, в которой уже не могло быть места никаким сомнениям. Ни в себе, ни в другом. Сейчас они понимали, что именно ради этого чувства, ради этой возможности вот так прямо смотреть друг другу в глаза и ни на секунду не сомневаться ни в себе, ни во взаимности, они и пошли на этот риск. И это того стоило. Более чем.

Когда завтра они вернутся в штаб, то узнают, что Джинксу удалось найти у покойного карту памяти, которую мистер Джонс всегда держал при себе и где хранил самую ценную информацию, которую больше никому не доверял. Конечно, на карте стояла защита, на снятие которой потребуется определенное время. Но Энди еще завтра потребует, чтобы, когда защита будет взломана, он первый, как лидер, ознакомился со всей имеющейся на носителе информацией. О, там окажется много чего полезного и интересного. Данные, которые мистер Джонс успел собрать о Черном Легионе, показавшие легионерам слабые места в их системе безопасности. Секретные правительственные данные, которые помогут повстанцам спланировать новые акции. Подробные досье на людей, которые работали на Джонса или за которыми Джонс вел слежку, подозревая в неблагонадежности и сочувствии Легиону. Благодаря этим данным удастся раскрыть нескольких двойных агентов, внедренных в Легион, а также найти новых ценных союзников.

Но одно досье Энди безвозвратно сотрет, даже не читая. Это будет подробнейшее досье, которое мистер Джонс успел собрать на Эшли. Никому в Легионе Энди никогда не откроет правды, для всех легионеров Эшли останется тем самым Девиантом. Да, они узнают, что Эшли был двойным агентом, но двойным агентом, который с самого начала работал на Черный Легион, а внедрился к F.E.A.R. Энди не мог ожидать от остальных, что, узнав правду, они смогут доверять Эшли. Ведь только он был на той аллее и теперь точно знал, чувствовал сердцем, что если кому-то и можно полностью доверять, то это Эшли. Да и сам он не хотел знать больше, чем ему рассказал Эшли. Зачем? Энди и так знал, что Эшли именно тот человек, которого он любит всей душой. И таким образом Энди подарит ему новую жизнь, так же, как Эшли спас жизнь ему.

Конечно, Эшли будет благодарен ему за это. Но сейчас, лежа рядом с Энди на кровати, Эшли был уверен, что он по-прежнему остается таким же практичным и разумным эгоистом, думающим только о своих собственных желаниях. Не то что все эти прекрасные восторженные идиоты. Просто сейчас он больше всего желает быть рядом с Энди и быть любимым Энди. Что поделать, если Энди оказался таким упертым идеалистом? Придется ему остаться рядом с Энди, раз уж Энди никак не соглашается бросить всё и бежать куда подальше вместе с ним, чтобы жить в безопасности в свое удовольствие. И Эшли будет делать всё, чтобы Энди продолжал смотреть на него этим восторженно-любовным взглядом, как смотрит сейчас. Будет использовать все свои силы, знания и навыки, полученные им за время его криминальной карьеры, чтобы лично защищать Энди от его дьявольски коварного и безжалостного противника. Будет своей любовью поддерживать Энди в тяжелые моменты, моменты отчаяния, чтобы Энди не посмел сдаться и ни за что не прекратил свою борьбу… Тут Эшли смутно чувствовал, что в его мыслях есть какая-то логическая несостыковка… Но ему было лень сейчас об этом думать.

— Кстати, Эшли, — Энди приподнял голову от подушки и попытался изобразить на лице строгое и недовольное выражение. — Вот черт бы тебя побрал! Мы же с тобой вчера договаривались, что ты не будешь пытаться выводить со счета перечисленный сегодня остаток гонорара. Ты же сам говорил мне, что этот Джонс не станет рисковать в ходе основной части операции, но непременно постарается расправиться с тобой после, отследив по этим деньгам.

— Во-первых, — Эшли недовольно вздохнул и закатил глаза, как делают подростки, уставшие слушать нотации своих родителей, — не остаток, а бОльшую часть гонорара. Во-вторых, я был уверен, что и ориентировки с приказом о моем уничтожении он собирался отправить не раньше, чем заберет то, что ему было нужно, с твоего бездыханного тела. И я не ошибся. К тому же, я уверен, что он расплатился со мной своими собственными деньгами, а его личные финансовые операции F.E.A.R. стали бы проверять не в первую очередь. Времени у меня было вполне достаточно.

— И всё равно это было смертельно опасно. Как ты мог так рисковать, зная, как я тебя… Зная, что я против таких рисков ради того, что не является абсолютно необходимым для наших целей. И вообще, — Энди слегка оттопырил нижнюю губу, что сделало его лицо похожим на лицо капризного, но очень милого ребенка. — Я же сказал, что это приказ. У нас сегодня была боевая операция. И если ты присоединяешься к Легиону, то должен безоговорочно выполнять мои распоряжения, когда дело касается… Я тут лидер, между прочим.

— Хорошо, я тебя понял. Как скажешь, Лидер, — Эшли хитро улыбнулся. — Мне нравится выполнять твои приказы… Особенно те, которые из разряда «О, Эшли, да, вот так! Еще! Сильнее!»

Эшли захихикал, а Энди разомкнул их руки и ударил его в плечо.

— Придурок! — но Энди сам не удержался от смеха. Попытавшись перестать улыбаться, он прибавил. — Ладно, на этот раз я тебя прощаю. В конце концов, Легиону еще как не помешают пять миллионов.

— Четыре.

— Что?

— Четыре, — повторил Эшли. — Легиону не помешают четыре миллиона. За твое убийство мне сегодня заплатили только четыре миллиона.

— А как же твой аванс? — удивился Энди.

— Послушай, — начал Эшли таким тоном, словно собирался пуститься в долгие, обстоятельные и совершенно серьезные объяснения. — Моя репутация, как киллера, всегда была безупречна. И я не собираюсь портить ее сейчас, когда навсегда ухожу из этого бизнеса. Да, так получилось, что сегодня вместо тебя я ненароком убил твоего заказчика. Ну, всякое бывает. Но ведь и на эти деньги я не претендую. Окей, пусть они достанутся Легиону. Но что касается предшествующей части моей миссии… Я проник к повстанцам, сблизился — ха… еще как сблизился — с их предводителем, сообщил мистеру Джонсу кучу самой что ни на есть достоверной информации, даже вывел тебя перед ним из тени на линию огня. Да он вообще был в курсе всего плана… ну, за исключением одного кульбита. И то, что он не сумел этим воспользоваться, как следует, — это только его проблемы. А я свой миллион заработал абсолютно честно, а потому не намерен им ни с кем делиться.

— Эшли… — испытующе проговорил Энди.

— Что? Я же теперь полностью присоединяюсь к повстанцам. И новые заказы, а уж тем более от правительства — самые высокооплачиваемые, между прочим, — мне больше не светят. А ты еще вечно трындишь про то, что в Легионе все равны. А я всегда и во всем старался отличаться от большинства, быть непохожим на других. И я ведь даже не предводитель сопротивления. Предводитель у нас ты. Поэтому я собираюсь быть единственным и неповторимым повстанцем-миллионером.

— Эшли!

— Сам подумай! Я же ведь встречаюсь ни с кем-нибудь, а с самим Лидером. Разве я могу позволить себе быть каким-то там нищебродом? Как же я тогда буду делать подарки и всячески баловать своего любимого Пророка? — Эшли состроил заискивающие глазки.

— Придурок! Какой же ты все-таки придурок! — только и смог проговорить Энди, уже не стараясь сдерживать смех.

Но в следующее мгновение он наконец-то придвинулся к Эшли вплотную всем телом, потянулся губами к его губам и начал первый — из множества еще предстоящих в эту ночь — глубокий и долгий поцелуй…


End file.
